BAD ATMOSPHERE: The Teenage Years!
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Teil 2 Bad Atmosphere Series] Drei Tage sind zwischen Teil 1 und Teil 2 vergangen! Edward raubt seinem Dad wieder den letzten Nerv und auch die anderen Kinder sind nicht besser! Mit Edward hat Carlisle natürlich am meisten zu kämpfen! Einen Bruderkampf, schlechten Freund, Krankheit, Schulstress, eine unerlaubte Party und vieles, vieles mehr! Warning: Spanking!
1. Calling the Wild!

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Titel: **Bad Atmosphere: The Teenage Years!

**Reihe:** BAD ATMOSPHERE

**Rated:** P-16

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Timeline:** Pre-Twilight – Bella existiert nicht!

**Warning: **spanking / Corporal punishment, Language!

Außerdem sind die Charaktere Edward und Carlisle bei mir ein „bißchen" OOC

„The Teenage Years" ist in der Ich-Form geschrieben. Zwischendurch werden die Charaktere gewechselt!

Dies ist ein Sequel, d.h. es gibt einen Vorgänger zu dieser Geschichte, der da lautet: BAD ATMOSPHERE! Es ist nicht unbedingt nötig, diesen zu lesen, um in die Story einzutauchen, allerdings werden ein paar Kleinigkeiten erwähnt, die dadurch mehr Sinn ergeben. Und denkt bitte daran, dass _meine_ Vampire sich sehr menschlich verhalten! Sie können weinen, normal essen und trinken, krank werden und Schmerz spüren ;)

**AN:** Jetzt geht es weiter mit meiner Bad Atmosphere Reihe :) Habt viel Spass! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Edwards Pov

Drei Tage später sitze ich nachmittags auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und sehe mir gelangweilt die News an. Ich weiss gar nicht genau, warum ich hier vor der Glotze hänge? Ich höre Schritte und sehe Jasper die Treppe hinunter kommen. Er sieht mich kurz an und geht dann in die Küche. Ich höre wie er den Kühlschrank öffnet und wieder schließt. Dann das Piepen der Mikrowelle, als er eine Startzeit eingibt und auf die Taste drückt. Ich widme mich wieder den Nachrichten auf _CNN_, während ich überlege, ob ich zu ihm gehen und mich für die Sache mit dem Konzert entschuldigen soll.

Was ich irgendwie immer noch nicht gemacht habe … Hab mich immer noch nicht richtig getraut.

Keine Frage, ich liebe Jasper! Und dass ich ihn angelogen habe, ihm so weh getan habe, dass er wütend auf mich war, weil ich ihm nicht gesagt habe, dass es mir schlecht geht, ist immer noch beschämend. Ich habe Dad deswegen angelogen! Er hat gestern gefragt, ob ich mich schon entschuldigt habe und ich habe mit _Ja_ geantwortet! Scheinbar hat er bei Jasper noch nicht nachgefragt, denn sonst hätte er mich sicher in sein Büro zitiert ...

Die Mikrowelle piept wieder. Ich höre wie er sie öffnet und schließt. Dann Schritte und er steht vor mir. „Wir sollten reden, Edward."

Ich starre ihn an. „Wieso?"

Er trinkt einen Schluck und setzt dann die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. „Du hast mich angelogen, schon vergessen," faucht er wütend und fixiert mich. „Du hast nur an dich gedacht und daran, dass du Spass haben willst und Our Lady Peace sehen kannst. Schon mal überlegt, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als du nicht wieder in die Halle zurück gekommen bist?"

Ich spüre, dass er wütend wird. Ich schalte auf einen anderen Sender um.

Er schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. „Hörst du mir zu?! Ich hatte Angst um dich, Ed!"

Jasper ignorierend zappe ich durch die 100 Fernsehkanäle. Ich habe keine Lust auf dieses Gespräch mit ihm und natürlich merkt er das. Er reisst mir blitzschnell die Fernebdienung aus der Hand.

„Wir müssen _reden_," sagt er und betont das Wörtchen _reden_ sehr deutlich.

„Nein, müssen wir nicht," fauche ich angriffslustig und greife nach der Fernbedienung, die Jasper aber prompt weiter weg hält.

„Gib her!"

„Nein," sagt er und ich sehe, dass er auf keinen Fall nachgeben wird.

Ich stehe auf und er weicht einen Schritt zurück, als er merkt, dass ich ihn wahrscheinlich angreifen will.

Als ich versuche ein zweites Mal an meine Fernbedienung zu kommen, knurrt er laut und seine Augen werden Golden. Als mein lautes und bedrohliches Fauchen ihn nicht abschreckt, versetzt mich das so in Rage, dass ich einfach auf ihn zu springe und ihn auf das andere Sofa reisse. Seine Überraschung weicht jetzt ebenfalls Wut und er wehrt sich so heftig, dass ich plötzlich in dem Glastisch liege. Das Krachen habe ich fast gar nicht wahrgenommen, aber umso deutlicher spüre ich jetzt den Schmerz in meinem Rücken. Dadurch wird mein animalisches Fauchen nur noch lauter, ich rappele mich auf, springe in seine Beine und reisse ihn einfach um. Was dabei alles zu Bruch geht, ist mir im Moment egal …

Wir wälzen uns auf dem Boden herum und versuchen uns gegenseitig die Luft abzudrücken. Die Stiche in meinem Rücken ignoriere ich. Ich reisse Jasper hoch und werfe ihn gegen den Wohnzimmerschrank. Es scheppert und zwei Vasen von Esme fallen herunter und gehen zu Bruch. Außerdem einige Gläser, die _im_ Schrank stehen.

Als er sich umdreht blutet seine Nase. „Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen," brüllt er und stürzt sich wieder auf mich. Dass sich jemand dem Haus nähert, merken wir erst mal nicht. Jasper wirft sich mit seiner ganzen Kraft auf mich und reisst mich um, so dass wir wieder zu Boden gehen. Plötzlich rieche ich, dass Esme im Zimmer steht.

„SOFORT AUFHÖREN," ruft sie so laut sie kann und ich spüre ihre Hände an meinem schwarzen Hemd. Sie versucht mich von Jasper runter zu ziehen.

„EDWARD! JASPER! STOPP!"

Sie ist noch lauter geworden und ich kann diese Warnung jetzt nicht mehr ignorieren. Also lasse ich von meinem Bruder ab und stehe torkelnd auf. Esme zieht mich mit einem Ruck am Arm zurück und sieht mich wütend an. „Was ist in dich gefahren, Edward?!"

Ich sage nichts, sondern blicke stumm auf Jasper, dessen Augen sich geweitet haben vor Schreck und der sich langsam auf die Beine kämpft. Eine Bewegung an meinem Rücken lässt mich zusammen zucken und ich spüre Esmes Hand, die mein Hemd an hebt.

„Oh Gott, was ..."

Weiter kommt sie nicht – sie ist scheinbar zu schockiert!

Ich sehe Jasper an, der sich die blutende Nase hält. Mum dreht sich kurz suchend um und nimmt das Telefon von der Ladestation. Während sie wählt, gibt sie Jasper ein Taschentuch, was er auf seine Nase drückt. Nach ein paar Sekunden meldet sich jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Dr. Cullen bitte. Es ist dringend," sagt sie in den Hörer und ich spüre wie das Blut durch meinen Körper schiesst. Dad macht uns einen Kopf kürzer – natürlich erst nachdem er uns medizinisch versorgt hat …

Esme atmet auf. „Carlisle! Ich bin es. Wir haben hier ein kleines Problem," sagt sie, ohne mich oder Jasper aus den Augen zu lassen. „Edward und Jasper haben sich geprügelt und das Wohnzimmer auseinander genommen."

Sie schluckt. „Ja, sind sie! … Gut, wir sind sofort da. Bis gleich."

Esme legt auf und wirft das Telefon achtlos auf das Sofa, was heil geblieben ist. Dann dreht sie sich zu uns um. „Zieht euch was an! Wir gehen Dad besuchen! Jetzt!"

Jasper springt förmlich zur Gaderobe und reisst seine grüne Jacke herunter, die er sich überzieht und versucht dabei, das Taschentuch auf seiner Nase zu halten. Ich stehe immer noch an der gleichen Stelle, fassungslos über das was ich getan hatte. Plötzlich ist Mum vor mir und funkelt mich wütend an. „Edward! Los! Er wartet!"

„Mum, ich wollte das nicht," versuche ich eine Erklärung zu formulieren, aber sie unterbricht mich sofort.

„Erklär das _ihm_, Edward!"

Ich sehe kurz auf meine Schuhe, dann als ich merke, dass ich mit ihr nicht mehr reden kann, gehe ich meine Jacke holen und verziehe das Gesicht, als der dicke graue Flies meinen Rücken berührt. Wieviele Glassplitter ich jetzt unter der Haut habe, möchte ich gar nicht wissen … aber ich bin sicher, Carlisle wird es mir gleich sagen ...

* * *

Die Fahrt zum Forks Hospital verlief ruhig. Jasper sass hinten und hielt den Kopf zurück. Er presste ein neues Taschentuch auf seine Nase und ich hörte ihn ab und zu schnauben und röcheln. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wär ich am liebsten zum Krankenhaus gelaufen. Mein Rücken tat so schon ziemlich weh und dass ich jetzt auch noch im Auto sitzen musste, machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Dann endlich kam das große Gebäude in Sicht und wir fuhren durch die Reihen des Parkplatzes auf der Suche nach einem freien Stellplatz.

Nachdem Mum neben einem älteren Porsche Cabrio geparkt hatte, sprang ich förmlich aus dem Wagen, froh meinem Rücken etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Sie knallte die Autotür zu und ging langsam Richtung Haupteingang, während Jasper und ich hinter her schlenderten – so langsam wie möglich.

Wir erreichten durch die elektronische Schiebetür die Lobby und die Anmeldung. Die Krankenschwester mit den blonden Haaren, die dort sass und telefonierte, nickte Esme einmal kurz zu und wies dann mit dem Kopf den Flur hinunter, wo Dads Büro lag.

Ich hatte mir immer noch nicht wirklich überlegt, was ich zu ihm sagen würde. Vielleicht sollte ich mal langsam damit anfangen denn kaum fünf Sekunden später standen wir vor der geschlossenen Bürotür und Mum klopfte sanft.

Sie sah uns an. „Ihr wartet hier," befahl sie mit einem wütenden Blick. „Und wagt es ja nicht, euch noch mal an die Gurgel zu gehen, Jungs!"

Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie und trat ein. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst einen Blick auf Carlisle zu erhaschen, denn an Hand seiner Gedanken, die er ausstrahlte, wusste ich, dass er wütend war und gestresst. Diese beiden Gefühle zusammen kombiniert ergab mit Sicherheit einen Wert der Stufe 8 oder 9 auf der berühmten Angepisst-sein-Skala von Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Ich drehte mich zu meinem Bruder um, der wieder versuchte das Blut die Nase hoch zu ziehen und nicht den Krankenhausflur vollzubluten, was ja eigentlich völlig egal war.

„Wir sind tot, Jaz," sagte ich zu ihm und er warf das Taschentuch in den Mülleimer, nur um sich ein neues zu nehmen.

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen! Schon vergessen: Ich kann Emotionen spüren und verändern!"

Ich sah ihn etwas mitleidig an. Irgendwie war ich froh, dass ich Gedanken lesen konnte ...

„Dann geh doch rein zu ihm und schüttel ihm die Hand," fauchte ich wütend. „Vielleicht kommen wir dann nur mit Stubenarrest oder so was, davon!"

Jasper konnte nicht mehr antworten, weil die Tür aufflog. Dad stand dort in seinem blauen Hemd und dem weissen Kittel, unsere Akten in der Hand. Er sah erst mich an und dann Jasper. Dann wieder mich.

„Wir gehen in die zwei," presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und versuchte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu bringen, was etwas mißlang.

Wir gingen voraus und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Carlisle sich noch mal zu seiner Frau umdrehte und ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund gab. Als Jasper vor Behandlungsraum mit der Nummer zwei stand, öffnete er mit der linken Hand die Schwingtür, trat schnell hinein und die Tür knallte mir ins Gesicht, als ich hinter her wollte.

„Danke!"

Ich rieb meine Nase und trat in den Raum. Jasper hatte es sich bereits auf der einzigen Liege bequem gemacht. Ich griff nach dem Besucherstuhl an der Wand und setzte mich vorsichtig. So vorsichtig, dass mein Rücken nicht mit der Stuhllehne in Berührung kam.

Eine Sekunde später ging die Tür auf und Dad trat in den Raum. Ganz klar eine fette 9 auf der Richterskala! Ich versuchte nicht ihn an zu sehen, sondern konzentrierte mich auf den öden Lenoleumboden und meine Schuhe. Ich hörte wie er unsere Krankenakten auf den Tisch knallte, der an der Wand stand und sich dann Latexhandschuhe an zog.

„Jasper, tausch mit Edward bitte. Die Glassplitter haben Vorrang."

Ich stand auf und ging zur Liege. Mein Bruder kam auf dem kleinen Weg von zwei Metern an mir vorbei und knurrte mich leise an.

„Das reicht jetzt," befahl Dad und Jasper hielt sofort den Mund.

Ich zog meine Jacke aus und warf sie auf den anderen Stuhl im Raum. Dann knöpfte ich das Hemd auf, streifte es mir von den Schultern und schüttelte es kurz aus. Kleine Glasstückchen fielen klimpernd zu Boden. Dad warf mir einen Blick zu, während er die Instrumente ordnete und das Wägelchen neben der Liege abstellte.

„Tschuldige," sagte ich leise und legte mich dann bäuchlings auf die Liege.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Armen, währned er die Deckenlampe einstellte und dann zu der Pinzette griff. Carlisle zog mir einen Splitter nach dem anderen aus dem Rücken. Kleine und Größere. Komischerweise taten die kleineren mehr weh …

Während er konzentriert arbeitete sagte er keinen Ton, was noch ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er uns nachher eine ordentliche Standpauke halten würde und nicht nur das! Irgendwie hoffte ich, dass er mir einen Schonfrist einräumen würde. Das Bücken tat doch verdammt weh!

Ich versuchte krampfhaft nicht an seinen Gedanken teil zu haben, deshalb zog ich es vor mir einen Song meiner neusten CD vorzunehmen: _I woke up in a car_ von _Something Corporate_! Ruhig trällerte ich den Text rauf und runter, immer wieder neu, bis Carlisle sich wieder an einem äußerst kleinen und widerspenstigen Splitter zu schaffen machte. Der Schmerz riss mich aus meiner Ablenkung und ich jabste nach Luft. „Dad, kannst du mir nicht irgendwas geben?"

Er hörte kurz auf. „Wir sind gleich fertig, Edward," antwortete er ruhig.

_Also mit anderen Worten: NEIN!_

Ich verdrehte die Augen und presste mein Gesicht noch fester in meine Arme. Nach fünf weiteren Splittern hörte ich, wie er die Pinzette ablegte. Ich riskierte einen Blick nach links und sah wie er das Jodfläschchen öffnete und einen guten Schuss auf den Wattebausch gab. _… __Oh … _Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder in die andere Richtung und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Es tat weh wie Hölle und ich war sehr erleichtert, als er fertig war!

Dad zog die Handschuhe aus und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete und sagte etwas zu Esme, die draußen stand und wartete. Er schloss die Tür wieder und ich hörte wie Mum weg ging. Dann nahm sich Carlisle ein neues Paar Handschuhe und befahl Jasper sich auf die Liege zu setzen. Ich stellte mich neben die Besucherstühle. Ich bildete mir ein, dass seine Nase nicht mehr so stark blutete wie vor 15 Minuten, aber ich konnte mich auch täuschen, schließlich war ich kein Arzt.

Dad betrachtete die Nase meines Bruders eingehend, stellte die Deckenlampe ein und Jasper schloss die Augen. Das was Dad da machte, sah verdammt unangenehm aus. Und mein Bruder hatte Schmerzen, das konnte ich sehen und spüren.

Jetzt wäre eigentlich der perfekte Zeitpunkt um mit Dads Gefühlen herum zu spielen und ihn von einer neun auf eine fünf oder vier herunter zu fahren, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Jaz sich das traut ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ja, das war Kapitel Nummer eins! Es wird jetzt in unregelmäßigen Abständen weitere Kapitel geben, also fügt mich zu _Author Alert _hinzu, damit ihr nichts verpasst :) ... Jasper und Edward haben sich ja richtig schön gefetzt und Jasper ist jetzt sauer auf seinen Bruder! Was Dad wohl noch zu der ganzen Sache sagen wird? ... Mal sehen! Eure Vanessa


	2. Animalistic Behavior

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** So, da bin ich wieder! Die Kinder sind von Daddy fachmännisch verarztet worden und werden mit Mum und Instruktionen nach Hause geschickt, denn Carlisle muss ja noch arbeiten. Doch leider ist Edward sehr launisch, wenn nicht sogar aggressiv (ihr wisst ja, ich mag das!) ... Viel Spass beim Weiterlesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Edwards PoV

Ein paar Minuten später kam Mum wieder zurück und reichte mir ein dunkelblaues Hemd von Dad, was er in seinem Büro aufbewahrt hatte. Ich dankte ihr und sie verschwand wieder auf dem Flur. Als ich ein paar Minuten gewartet und Jaz zugesehen hatte, wie er versuchte keinen Laut von sich zu geben, zog ich das Hemd an und knöpfte es zu. Dad stopfte zwei weisse Wattedinger in Jaspers Nasenlöcher, der wieder zusammen zuckte und tapte dann noch den Nasenrücken. Er stellte die Deckenlampe aus und mein Bruder öffnete endlich wieder die Augen.

„Ist sie gebrochen," fragte Jasper.

Ich versuchte krampfhaft nicht los zu lachen, auch wenn es wirklich zu komisch war, wie Jasper redete. Da das weisse Tape die Nasenflügel etwas zusammendrückte, damit sich der Knochen nicht verschieben konnte, bekam er weniger Luft, was dazu führte, dass er sehr nasal redete.

Dad nickte. „Ja, aber in zwei Tagen ist alles wieder zusammengewachsen."

„Okay."

Ich sah wie Jaspers rechte Hand sich vorsichtig Carlisles Handgelenk näherte und irgendwie betete ich, dass es funktionierte, aber Dad war natürlich nicht blöd. Er sah Jasper verärgert an, während er einen Schritt zurück trat, um aus seiner Reichweite zu kommen. Er knurrte. Nicht so laut, dass es jemand auf dem Flur mitbekommen würde, aber doch so, dass Jasper seine Hand sofort fallen ließ und beschämt auf den Boden sah.

„Versuch das noch mal, Jasper und du wirst mich hassen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin!"

Mein Bruder sah ihn schockiert an und schluckte. „Entschuldige, Dad."

Carlisle ging zum Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände, dann öffnete er die Tür und rief Esme hinein. Mum schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Sie sah immer noch sauer aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dad seufzte tief und sah sie an.

„Ihr fahrt jetzt nach Hause, Schatz. Die beiden gehen in ihre Zimmer und bleiben da, bis ich komme," befahl er und sah dann mich und Jasper an. „Und ihr werdet tun, was Mum euch sagt, ist das klar? Wenn ich hören sollte, dass ihr euch noch mal geprügelt habt oder nicht das getan habt, was Esme euch sagt, dann könnt ihr was erleben! … Und ihr werdet nicht aufräumen! Ich will mir das ansehen, wenn ich in fünf Stunden komme, okay?"

Den letzten Satz hatte Dad als Frage formuliert, aber wir drei wussten, dass es keine Frage war, sondern ein Befehl.

Esme nickte. „Okay, Carlisle."

Er sah uns an. „Bin ich verstanden worden, Jungs?"

Ich räusperte mich. „Ja, Sir."

„Ja, Dad," antwortete Jasper und sprang mit einem Satz von der Liege.

Ich stand ebenfalls auf, nahm meine Jacke und das zerrissene Hemd und Mum öffnete die Tür. Wir gingen zwischen unseren Eltern hindurch auf den Flur und Mum gab Carlisle einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dieser konnte sich jetzt doch ein müdes Lächeln abgewinnen und schlang seine Arme um ihren Rücken.

„Falls irgendwas ist und du nicht klar kommst, ruf mich an und ich mache früher Schluss, okay?"

Sie seufzte. „Keine Sorge, das kriege ich hin, Schatz. Bis nachher!"

„Ja," stöhnte Dad müde und kam mit ihr auf den Flur, wo Jasper und ich an der Wand standen und ihnen entgegen sahen.

Ich lehnte mich natürlich nicht an, weil ich immer noch Schmerzen hatte. Aber ich war zu feige, um Dad nach Schmerzmitteln zu fragen. Als er an uns vorbei zu seinem Büro ging, blieb Dad noch mal kurz stehen und hob einen Finger vor unsere Geischter.

„Kein Telefon, kein Computer, keine Musik," sagte er streng. „Absolut gar nichts, bis ich komme!"

Dann ging er den Flur hinunter und wir hörten seine Bürotür, die ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

Wir fuhren mit Mum wieder nach Hause. Als wir das Haus betraten, blieb ich geschockt im Türrahmen stehen und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Unser kleiner Kampf hatte das gesamte Wohnzimmer in Anspruch genommen und es sah fast so aus, als ob eingebrochen wurde. Wir hängten stumm unsere Jacken auf und Esme wies mit der Hand hoch in den ersten Stock.

Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. „Los! Nach oben!"

Jasper und ich liefen die Holztreppe hinauf und verschwanden beide binnen Sekunden in unseren Zimmern, ohne noch mal einen Ton miteinander zu wechseln.

Als ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, stand ich erstmal einfach nur da und sah mich um. Ich trat mir die Turnschuhe von den Füßen und kickte sie wütend in die hinterste Ecke. Dann setzte ich mich auf das Bett. Mein Blick fiel auf den Laptop, der zugeklappt auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

_Kein Computer!_

Ich stöhnte und ließ meine Augen weiter zur Stereoanlage wandern. Auch die durfte ich nicht anfassen. Und wenn ich den Ton ganz leise stellen würde, wäre Esme dank ihrer Vampirsinne in Sekunden hier drin und würde mich wahrscheinlich zusammen stauchen oder Dad anrufen. Was sollte ich denn diese fünf Stunden tun – hier drin? Allein!

Ich sah auf die Balkontür und die hohen Bäume, die ich mit einem Sprung erreichen könnte, wenn ich wollte. Gut, dass nur ich Gedanken lesen konnte und nicht Esme. Dann klopfte es an meiner Tür und Emmett kam herein.

„He," sagte er und schloss grinsend die Tür hinter sich.

Er nahm den Schreibtischstuhl und setzte sich. „Was habt ihr mit dem Wohnzimmer gemacht, Edward?"

„Umdekoriert," stöhnte ich und sah ihn an, Er grinste breit.

Mit Emmett konnte ich solche Scherze getrost machen, der nimmt mir so was nicht übel oder sagt es Mum. Ich sehe wie er nach den richtigen Worten sucht. „Was ist denn mit dir die letzten Tage?"

„Nichts," antwortete ich schnell und sah wieder auf meinen Parkettboden. Ich hörte wie mein Bruder mit dem Schreibtischstuhl näher heran rollte und dann seine Hand auf meinem Knie.

„Ed, komm schon," drängte er sanft. „Du kannst mit mir reden, Alter. Wenn du es dir jetzt von der Seele redest, dann kannst du das heute Abend bei Dad sicher besser und es fällt dir leichter. Na los! Ich b-"

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurden meine Augen Golden und ich fauchte Emmett an. „HÖR AUF DAMIT, EMMETT!"

Er nahm seine Hand sofort zurück und sah mich erschrocken an. „Ich-"

Doch weiter kam er nicht mehr und ich auch nicht, denn die Zimmertür flog auf und eine äußerst wütende Esme stand im Türrahmen. „EDWARD CULLEN!"

Ich zuckte und sah kurz zu Emmett, der aufgestanden war. „Sorry, Em!"

Doch er nahm meine Entschuldigung nicht an, sondern quetschte sich einfach an Mum vorbei. Als er sich noch mal zu mir umdrehte, waren seine Augen ebenfalls Golden verfärbt.

Er knurrte leise. „Ich hoffe, dass Dad dir heute Abend eine gewaltige Standpauke hält! Und den Rest muss ich ja nicht erwähnen, oder?! … Ich wollte dir einfach nur helfen, Ed. Schade, dass du mich nicht lässt, Bruder."

Er ging einfach.

Als ich Mum an sah, waren meine Augen wieder Pechschwarz. „Es tut mir leid, Mum."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Edward, tu mir den Gefallen und red mit Dad heute Abend, ja? Bitte."

Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und ich bekam langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich biss mir nervös auf der Unterlippe herum. „Okay."

Esme nickte und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Auch wenn ich ihr gesagt hätte, dass ich mit Carlisle reden würde, wusste ich im Moment noch nicht, ob ich es auch wirklich machen würde! Ich sah auf meine Zimmertür, hinter der Mum verschwunden war und hoffte, dass sie Dad nicht anrufen würde.

Seufzend zog ich die Jeans aus und das Hemd aus, was jetzt am Rücken ein paar Jodflecken hatte. Egal, ist ja Dads Hemd und nicht meins …

Ich schlüpfte in eines meiner schwarzen T-Shirts und sprang ins Bett. Die Decke zog ich bis zu den Schultern und schloss die Augen. Eigentlich war ich nicht sehr müde, vielleicht ein bißchen. Aber was sollte ich anderes machen, wenn ich bis auf weiteres Stubenarrest hatte und weder an meine Stereoanlage, an meinen PC und ans Telefon durfte? Lesen oder Schlafen waren da die einzigen Möglichkeiten um diese fünf Stunden einigermaßen zu überbrücken. Und Lesen wollte ich nicht wirklich!

Ich drückte meine Arme unter das Kopfkissen, bis es so gemütlich war, dass ich mich auch nicht mehr sonderlich an den Schmerzen in meinem Rücken störte und driftete langsam in den Schlafzustand ab ...

Tbc ...


	3. Run for It

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning:** Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiterlesen!

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Ich sass ein paar Stunden später in meinem Büro im Krankenhaus am Schreibtisch und machte ein paar Updates von Patientenakten. Eine eher langweilige Beschäftigung, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich Arzt bin. Ich hatte dieses theoretische Zeug schon in der Vergangenheit gehasst und heute war es nicht besser damit. Natürlich musste das auch gemacht werden und war Teil des Jobs, aber die Praxis lag mir besser, weil ich da mit Menschen arbeiten konnte, die meine Hilfe oder meinen Rat brauchten.

Während ich arbeitete und anderen Menschen half, was mich eigentlich immer sehr tief befriedigte, weil ich damit etwas Gutes tat, musste ich die ganze Zeit an meine Söhne denken. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, warum Edward so aggressiv war. Und zwar gegenüber fast _allen_ in der Familie – außer bei mir! Das traut er sich dann doch nicht.

Obwohl mir jetzt wieder einfällt, dass er Vorgestern laut und ausfallend war. Im Wohnzimmer, in meiner Gegenwart oder anders ausgedrückt: _zu mir_!

Ich habe ihn zurecht gewiesen, natürlich, aber er hat nicht darauf reagiert und auf meine Warnung auch nicht. Also war mir nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihn am Genick zu packen, über die Stuhllehne zu bugsieren und ihm 30 extra harte mit der Hand zu verpassen. Im Beisein seiner beiden Schwestern, muss ich dazu sagen, die das Ganze etwas schockiert verfolgt hatten.

Ihm war es unsagbar peinlich! Eigentlich hätte er den Gürtel für so eine Respektlosigkeit verdient gehabt, aber ich war so wütend gewesen, dass ich ihn mir sofort vorknöpfen wollte. Er hat Glück gehabt und er wusste das!

Als wir das _diskutiert_ hatten, ließ ich ihn wieder hoch kommen und packte ihn wieder mit der rechten Hand im Genick, so dass er mich ansehen musste. Ich konnte Tränen sehen und er atmete schwer und hektisch. Als er wieder ruhiger war, hatte er sich sofort entschuldigt und ich hatte ihm ein _längeres und intensiveres Gespräch unter vier Augen_ in meinem Büro angedroht, sollte er es noch einmal wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen! Das Ganze war damit für uns beide erledigt.

Was er mit Jasper im Moment für ein Problem hatte, wusste ich nicht und konnte es auch nicht im Geringsten erahnen. Ich versuchte die Gedanken erst mal beisteite zu schieben und kritzelte wieder meinen Namen unter die nächste Akte, die ich dann in den Schrank räumte und mich in meinen Stuhl zurück fallen ließ.

Als mein Blick auf die Wanduhr fiel, war ich erst etwas geschockt und dann auch erleichtert, dass es bereits nach 23 Uhr war. Mein Feierabend hatte vor 17 Minuten begonnen und ich hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt. Seufzend stand ich auf, rückte den Stuhl zu recht und öffnete den Schrank.

Ich zog mir den Kittel aus und hängte ihn hinein. Ich würde ihn Morgen in die Wäsche geben, heute hatte ich da keine große Lust mehr zu. Dann nahm ich meinen Koffer heraus, stellte ihn auf dem Tisch ab und griff nach dem Mantel und em Schal. Ich schloss den Schrank ab, schlüpfte in den schwarzen Mantel und warf den grauen Schal um meinen Hals.

Nachdem ich einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen und den Schreibtisch noch etwas aufgeräumt hatte, griff ich nach dem Koffer und meinen Schlüsseln und verließ das Büro und das Forks Hospital durch den Haupteingang.

* * *

Zwar war die Strecke zu meinem Wagen nur kurz, da ich nur einmal schräg auf die andere Seite des Parkplatzes musste, aber es war so verdammt kalt, dass ich mit der linken Hand den Mantel zu hielt und scharf die Luft einzog.

Als ich meinen Mercedes erreicht hatte, öffnete ich den Kofferraum, packte meine Tasche hinein und schloss den Deckel, gerade als der erste Tropfen vom Himmel fiel. Na gut, Forks und Washington hatten ja nicht umsonst die größte Niederschlagsrate und vielleicht nur fünf Sonnentage im Jahr, was auch der Hauptgrund für unseren Umzug gewesen war, aber ich mochte Regen trotzdem nicht all zu gerne.

Ich sprang schnell in den Wagen, startete den Motor, stellte die Heizung an und wollte gerade aus der Parklücke fahren, als mein Handy klingelte. Sofort trat ich auf die Bremse und stoppte etwas ungünstig, so dass mein Heck schräg auf dem leeren Nachbarparkplatz von meinem Assistenzarzt hing. Ich kramte das Telefon aus der Jacke und sah auf die Caller-ID: _Esme …_

Ich meldete mich. „Schatz? Was gibt es?"

Erst hörte ich nichts und dann ein Schlucken, das zu einem leisen Schluchzen wurde. „Esme," fragte ich leise und nervös. „Was ist passiert?"

Es dauerte wieder ein paar Sekunden, bis sie endlich antwortete. „Er ist weg, Carlisle! Edward ist verschwunden. Ich war gerade in seinem Zimmer und wollte ihn fragen, ob er Blut braucht, aber er ist nicht da. Im ganzen Haus nicht, Carlisle!"

„Ich bin schon unterwegs, Esme," sagte ich angespannt, aber versuchte ihr zu Liebe Ruhe zu bewahren. Wenn ich mich jetzt aufregte, würde sie sich nur noch mehr aufregen und das würde für uns beide nicht gut sein. Ich startete mit der rechten Hand wieder den Motor, stieß dann endlich ganz aus der Parkbucht und versuchte, während ich mit meiner verängstigten Frau telefonierte, keine anderen Autos anzufahren. Ich hörte ihr noch kurz zu und passierte die Schranke, wo ich Sam kurz zu winkte.

„Schatz, ich bin gleich da, okay," versprach ich ihr und legte dann auf.

Ich warf das Handy neben mich auf den Beifahrersitz und konzentrierte mich auf die Hauptstrasse von Forks. Es regnete mittlerweile in Strömen, so dass ich krampfhaft versuchte mich nicht durch etwas oder Gedanken ablenken zu lassen. Natürlich dachte ich an Edward und daran, wo er jetzt war und warum er einfach weggelaufen war.

* * *

Als ich wenig später auf unser Haus zu fuhr, wendete ich in der Einfahrt und parkte meinen schwarzen _S 55 AMG_ an der Seite, wo die Blumenbeete von Esme anfingen. Falls ich noch mal wegfahren musste, wollte ich so wenig Zeit wie möglich verlieren, auch wenn ich eventuell zu Fuß und mit Vampirsgeschwindigkeit schneller war. Ich stieg seufzend aus, sprang zum Kofferrraum, nahm meinen Koffer und dann das Handy vom Sitz und rannte zum Haus.

Keine Sekunde nachdem ich durch die Tür war, kam mir Alice entgegen und zeigte in Richtung Küche. „Mum braucht dich, Dad."

Ich nickte ihr zu, stellte meinen Koffer ab und trat in den großen hell erleuchteten Raum. Esme sass mit Emmett am Tisch. Er streichelte ihre Hand und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Beide sahen mir entgegen, bevor meine Frau aufsprang und sich in meine Arme fallen ließ. Ich hielt sie fest und drückte sie an mich.

Dann warf ich meinem Sohn einen dankenden Blick zu und er verstand sofort, dass er gehen sollte. Als wir allein waren, drückte ich sie leicht von mir weg und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Er kommt zurück, Esme. Glaub mir bitte."

Sie legte wieder ihren Kopf an meine Brust und ich hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Ein paar Minuten später, schob sie mich weg und ging zum Waschbecken. Ihr Blick ging hinaus in die Dunkelheit und den Regen, der gegen die Scheiben hämmerte. Ich wollte gerade meinen Mantel ausziehen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Ich sah Esme kurz an, die verschreckt aufgesehen hatte und marschierte dann zur Tür.

Ich öffnete.

„Charlie," begrüßte ich Chief Swan überrascht. Er war nass vom Regen und das Wasser tropfte von seiner Uniform herunter auf unsere Stufen.

Er nickte mir zu. „Carlisle," sagte er etwas nervös und im nächsten Augeblick wusste ich warum er nervös war. „Vermisst du zufällig einen deiner Söhne?"

„Edward," antwortete ich, nur um den Schein zu wahren. Denn natürlich hatte ich meinen rebellischen Sohn bereits gerochen.

Der Chief griff neben sich und zog einen zitternden und durchnässten Edward in mein Blickfeld. Das Regenwasser tropfte von seinen Haaren herunter und seine Jeans war klitschnass. Er musste gewaltig frieren.

Es kostete mich all meine Überwindung und Selbstkontrolle um nicht los zu knurren oder sonst ein verärgertes Vampirgeräusch von mir zu geben. Da Charlie nur einen Meter vor mir stand, ging das nicht.

Ich packte meinen Jüngsten am Kragen des _Hemdes_! Zu mehr hattte es scheinbar nicht gereicht! Ich zog ihn zu mir, oder besser neben mich und wandte meinen Blick wieder dem Chief der Polizei zu, ohne meinen stählernen Griff um Edwards Kragen zu lockern. Er wehrte sich nicht …

„Vielen Dank, Charlie," sagte ich Zähne knirschend. „Esme war schon einem Herzinfakt nahe."

Ich sah Edward an, der aber zu Boden blickte.

„Wo haben sie ihn gefunden," wollte ich noch wissen.

Swan seufzte. „Im Wald, Carlisle. Auf der großen Lichtung."

Ich wusste, welche Lichtung er meinte … Dort spielten wir immer Baseball.

„Danke," sagte ich noch mal und hoffte, dass er meinen Wink verstehen würde und das Gespräch beendet war.

Durch meinen Griff an Edwards Hemd spürte ich das starke Zittern nur noch deutlicher und das Zähne klappern war unüberhörbar, selbst für einen Menschen. Ich ließ ihn jetzt doch los, aber nicht ohne ihm eine mentale Warnung zu kommen zu lassen.

_Rühr dich ja nicht …_

Er blieb stehen, während ich Charlie dabei beobachtete, wie er zu seinem Dienstwagen rannte, hineinsprang und langsam von unserem Anwesen fuhr. Ich wartete noch ein bißchen bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, dann schloss ich die Tür mit einem lauten Knall und drehte mich um. Edward hatte den Blick gesenkt. Ich trat vor ihn, hob mit zwei Fingern sein Kinn an, so dass er mir in die Augen sah, die jetzt vor Zorn blitzten.

Ich knurrte leise. „Du gehst jetzt nach oben. Du ziehst die nassen Klamotten aus und was Warmes an," befahl ich ihm. „Ich komme gleich."

Er schluckte, ging aber dann mit gesenktem Kopf die Treppe hinauf und ich hörte die Badezimmertür. Wahrscheinlich würde er heiß duschen. Das war gut! Aber ich wusste nur zu gut, dass das die Erkältung, die sich langsam in seinem Körper einnistete, nicht aufhalten würde. Nur etwas verzögern, das war alles.

Ich drehte mich um und sah meine Frau an, die in der Küche stand und zu mir hinüber blickte. Sie hatte sich während Charlies kurzem Besuch nicht eingemischt, wofür ich ziemlich dankbar war. Ich ging zu ihr hinüber und zog endlich meinen Mantel aus, der fast schon wieder getrocknet war. Ich warf ihn und den Schal auf den Küchenstuhl und nahm Esme in die Arme.

„Es ist alles okay," flüsterte ich leise und streichelte ihr braunes Haar. „Er ist wieder hier und ich werde sicher gehen, dass er so was nicht noch mal macht, Esme."

_Oh ja, bei Gott das werde ich …_

Wenig später sass ich mit Esme in der Küche und wir tranken eine Tasse Blut. Das brauchte ich jetzt. Ich war ruhiger geworden und hatte meine Gedanken geordnet. Im Moment dachte ich an nichts, was Edward da oben in Panik geraten ließ. Denn ich wollte nicht, dass er noch mal in die Bäume sprang und einfach weg war.

Wir hörten die Badezimmertür, dann zaghafte Schritte über den Flur und eine Zimmertür, die geöffnet und darauf hin geschlossen wurde – so leise wie möglich, wie ich bemerkte. Ich trank noch einen Schluck, während ich Esmes Hand streichelte, die auf dem Tisch lag. Nach einer kurzen Zeit sah sie mir in die Augen.

„Soll ich mit den anderen eine Spaziergang machen," fragte meine Frau leise.

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf, glasklar darüber was ich gleich tun würde. „Nein, ich … werde ihn nur daran _erinnern_, dass wir Morgen eine ausführliche Unterredung haben, das ist alles."

Dann stand ich auf, nahm eine von Edwards Tassen aus dem Schrank, füllte den Rest des Blutbeutels hinein und stellte die schwarze Tasse in die Mikrowelle. Ich trank wieder einen kleinen Schluck aus meiner Eigenen, bevor ich meine blaue Krawatte auszog und sie auf den Mantel legte. Dann griff ich nach dem Blut für meinen Sohn, was sich jetzt gut aufgeheizt hatte und küsste Esme auf die Stirn.

* * *

Ich stieg die Treppe hinauf und betrat unser Schlafzimmer. Nachdem ich mir einen bequemen Pullover angezogen und die schwarze Hose gegen eine andere getauscht hatte, klopfte ich mit den beiden Tassen in den Händen an Edwards Zimmertür.

Als ich ein müdes _Ja_ von innen hörte, öffnete ich und trat ein.

Er lag im Bett, auf dem Bauch, hatte die Decke bis zum Kopf gezogen und sah mich mit roten Augen an. Er hatte geweint …

Ich drehte mich um, stellte beide Tassen auf den Schreibtisch und schloss dann die Tür hinter mir. Er hatte die Heizung aufgedreht, das war gut so. Ich ließ mich auf seiner Bettkante nieder und zog die Bettdecke zurück. Dann nahm ich seinen schwarzen Pullover und zog ihn nach oben bis zum Kopf, um einen Blick auf seinen Rücken zu werfen. Er hielt still. Als ich mir sicher war, dass die Verletzungen Morgen Abend verschwunden sein würden, ließ ich den Pullover fallen und gab ihm einen leichten Klapps auf seinen Hintern.

„Setz dich hin, wir müssen reden!"

Er stemmte sich etwas umständlich hoch und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz auf die Matratze. Ich zog ihm die Decke über die Beine und stand dann auf, um die zwei Tassen noch heißes Blut zu holen. Er hatte den Geruch natürlich bereits in der Nase gehabt, als ich vor seiner Tür gestanden habe. Ich setzte mich wieder zu ihm, schlang das rechte Bein unter das linke und trank vor seinen Augen genüsslich einen Schluck aus meiner Tasse.

Die andere hielt ich auf meinem Bein fest. Seine Augen wurden groß und ich konnte sehen, dass ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief. Er wollte nach seiner Tasse greifen, doch ich hielt sie ein Stück weiter weg und knurrte ihn an. Seine Hand fiel wieder in seinen Schoss und auf die Bettdecke zurück.

„Hast du mir was zu sagen, Edward," begann ich jetzt endlich das Gespräch und hob eine Augenbraue.

Sein Blick verharrte auf der Tasse. Er schielte mich an und leckte sich die Lippen. Ich wusste natürlich, dass er sehr großen Hunger hatte, aber erst wollte ich ein paar Antworten auf meine Fragen.

„Edward," fragte ich mit Nachdruck. „Es ist bald nicht mehr heiß, also würde ich sagen, du beeilst dich besser."

Ich trank wieder einen Schluck aus _meiner_ Tasse, in der das Blut immer noch fast heiß war, ohne meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Jetzt hörte ich ein leises, aufforderndes Fauchen von ihm. Wenn ich uns mit anderen Raubtieren, wie Löwen oder Tigern vergleichen müsste, würde ich sagen, er bettelte nach Futter! Und das machte er so gut, dass ich ihm fast die Tasse gegeben hätte, nur um diesen bettelden Vampirblick nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, aber unser kleines Gespräch hatte sich noch nicht so weit entwickelt, dass es für mich positiv wäre.

_Es hat sich eigentlich noch gar nichts entwickelt …_

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach weggelaufen bin, Dad," sagte er plötzlich leise. „Ich wollte allein sein und ich musste nachdenken."

„Und das konntest du nicht in deinem Zimmer," fragte ich und stellte meine Tasse auf seinem Nachttisch ab, während ich seine immer noch demonstrativ in der Hand hielt. „Du hättest mich anrufen und fragen können, ob du kurz raus darfst. Über was musstest du noch mal nach denken?"

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte wieder den Kopf.

„Edward," drängte ich wieder. „Red endlich! Ich dachte immer, dass du mir vertraust und gerne mit mir über Probleme redest? Außerdem … wenn du jetzt nichts mehr sagst, heisst das für mich, dass diese Unterhaltung beendet ist und ich zum nächsten _Teil_ kommen kann. Ist das so?"

Seine Augen verrieten mir, dass er natürlich wusste, was ich damit meinte und ich hoffte inständig, dass diese Drohung ihn zum Reden bringen würde. Doch anstatt mit mir zu sprechen, versuchte er ein drittes Mal an seine Tasse zu kommen! Da packte ich sein Handgelenk und fauchte ihn so bedrohlich an, dass er versuchte auf dem Bett zurück zu weichen, doch da ich ihn fest hielt, hatte er keine Chance.

„Rede," versuchte ich es ein letztes Mal, doch auch jetzt rebellierte er gegen mich und schwieg.

Ich hatte genug und stellte seine Tasse ebenfalls mit der freien Hand neben meine. Während ich aufstand zog ich ihn mit einem Ruck ebenfalls hoch und vom Bett herunter. Dann setzte ich mich wieder und bugsierte ihn bäuchlings über meine Knie. Ich liess seine Hand los und packte einmal um, indem ich ihn zurecht rückte und dann wieder die rechte Hand nahm und vorsichtig auf seinem Rücken fest hielt. Er zuckte nach vorn, als meine Fingerknöchel seinen ledierten Rücken berührten.

„Wenn du dich nicht bewegst, wird es nicht weh tun," ermahnte ich ihn leise. „Beruhig dich jetzt, okay!"

Als ich spürte, dass er sich etwas entspannte, lockerte ich meinen Griff um sein Handgelenk noch etwas mehr, um es für ihn so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Dann zog ich ihm die Trainingshose herunter bis zu den Knien und holte eine Sekunde später mit der rechten Hand weit aus.

Als ich zuschlug ruckte er etwas nach vorn, hielt aber den Mund. Nach weiteren 20 auf die Shorts hörte ich wie er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor presste. Ich schlug noch härter zu als vorher und er versuchte still zu sein. Nach weiteren zehn Schlägen, brach ich die Aufwärmrunde ab und zog die schwarze Boxershorts herunter bis zu den Knien.

Daraufhin kam die erste Reaktion von ihm, denn er sah ängstlich hinter sich und begann mit den Füßen zu strampeln um von mir los zu kommen. Ich schlug wieder zu und er strampelte und trat mit den Füßen um sich. Als mich einer seiner Füße fast im Gesicht traf, wurde ich wütend und gab ihm fünf extra harte mit der Hand, so dass er aufschrie.

_Edward! Du beruhigst dich jetzt sofort, oder wir gehen in mein Büro und du kriegst den Gürtel!_

Er hatte den leisen Befehl gehört, denn seine Füße senkten sich sofort wieder und er wurde ruhiger. Ich machte weiter. Nach einigen Minuten hörte ich ein Schluchzen. 50 … 60! Er weinte noch nicht, was für mich hieß, dass ich so lange weiter machte, bis er es tat und los ließ. Seine Hinterseite war knallrot, aber es gab dadurch, dass ich nur die Hand benutzte, keinerlei anderer Verletzungen. 70 und er heulte endlich los.

Zitternd lag er über meinen Knien und vergrub sein Gesicht auf der Matratze und in seinem Arm. Ich hörte sofort auf und ließ seine Hand los, die er zurück nahm und stöhnte.

Er weinte immer noch, als ich ihm durch die Haare strich. Eigentlich würde ich ihm den Rücken streicheln, aber diesmal ließ ich das besser … Ich sagte nichts, sondern ließ ihn einfach über meinen Knien liegen und weinen. Edward würde mir anzeigen, wenn er so weit war.

Ein paar Minuten später, spürte ich wie er seine Muskeln anspannte und sich hochdrückte. Ich nahm ihn an den Schultern und half ihm auf die Beine, während ich auf stand. Mein Sohn zog sich die Unterhose wieder an und gab einen Aufschrei von sich, als der Stoff sein Hinterteil berührte. Die Trainingshose trat er sich von den Füßen. Er zitterte und hustete. Ich schloss ihn in die Arme und streichelte ihm durch sein noch nasses Haar.

„Sch … beruhig dich, Edward," flüsterte ich leise, während er sich an mich klammerte.

Nach ein paar Minuten drückte er sich leicht von mir weg und ich ließ ihn los. Ich wies auf sein Bett und er kletterte unter die Decke. Als er einigermaßen bequem lag, setzte ich mich zu ihm.

„_Das_ mein lieber Sohn," sagte ich streng, während er mich mit einem Auge an sah, den Kopf seitlich in das dicke Kissen gedrückt. „War dafür, dass du Esme und mir so einen Schrecken eingejagt hast und einfach abgehauen bist. Wir lieben dich, Edward! Und wenn du das nur verstehst, indem ich dich übers Knie lege, dann werde ich das tun, ohne Umschweife oder zu verhandeln! Hast du verstanden?"

Den letzten Satz hatte ich herausgefaucht und er duckte sich beschämt. „Ja."

„Über deine Prügelei mit Jasper und die Zerstörung unseres Wohnzimmers reden wir Morgen," gab ich ihm Bescheid. „Und ich hoffe, dass ich Morgen Abend eine Antwort bekomme, warum du dich die letzten Tage so aggressiv verhälst. Ich bitte dich, endlich den Mund auf zu machen. Es ist besser für dich und wird dir gut tun, glaub mir das!"

Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf, nahm meine und seine Tasse, die jetzt kalt geworden war und verließ sein Zimmer.

Draußen auf dem Flur hörte ich ihn weinen, aber ich stieg trotzdem die Treppe hinunter. Esme empfing mich an der untersten Stufe und sah mich an. „Hat er geredet?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein," sagte ich seufzend. „Aber ich gebe ihm jetzt etwas Bedenkzeit und werde ihn Morgen noch mal fragen."

Sie gab mir einen langen Kuss und wir betraten das Wohnzimmer, wo ich das Chaos, was Edward und Jasper heute Nachmittag angerichtet hatten, auf mich wirken ließ ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Huhu! Ja, das war das erste Spankingkapitel in diesem Teil II ...Für meine Verhältnisse eher kleiner, aber erstens hat Edward ja niemanden umgebracht und zweitens wollen wir ja ein bißchen Spannung aufbauen! Carlisle war echt sauer, aber das ist er ja immer, wenn es seiner Frau wegen der Kinder nicht gut geht oder? Er wusste natürlich, dass Edward nichts passiert ist, aber das soll er mal Esme sagen! Na ja, jetzt ist Edward ja wieder da! Ob er seinem Dad am nächsten Tag Frage und Antwort stehen wird?! Vielleicht ziert er sich immer noch? Oder aber es kommt etwas dazwischen? Wir werden sehen! Danke fürs Lesen und eure lieben Reviews! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	4. Nur ein Funke

**AN:** Hallo :) Ja, es geht weiter! Edward versucht sein Problem immer noch vor der Familie geheim zu halten, doch dann leicht ein kleiner Funke, um ihn wieder zur Explosion zu bringen. Dad ist noch relativ gefasst ... Viel Spass beim Lesen und liebe Grüße eure Vanessa

**Disclaimer:** Die tolle Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards PoV

Zeitsprung: Der nächste Morgen ...

Ich schlug die Augen auf und rückte das Kopfkissen wieder zu recht. Dann steckte ich meinen rechten Arm wieder unter das Kissen und überlegte, ob ich weiter schlafen sollte oder nicht. Es war bereits hell in meinem Zimmer. Was hieß, dass ich die Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte.

Mir war heiß und ich fühlte mich nicht sonderlich gesund. Könnte vielleicht damit zusammenhängen, dass ich gestern im strömenden Regen spazieren gegangen war und zwar ohne Jacke, und ich pitschnass bis auf die Haut von Dad ins Haus gezogen worden war.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Richtung Wecker und spähte auf die roten Digitalzahlen: 08:57 Uhr. Da heute Samstag war, musste ich nicht in die Schule, Gott sei Dank! Im Moment hasste ich jede Minute, nein, jede _Sekunde_ dort und ich hasste die Lehrer!

Ich ließ meinen Kopf wieder auf das graue Kissen fallen und dachte über gestern Abend nach. Den Schmerz in meinem Hinterteil konnte ich immer noch fühlen und das würde sicher erst mal bis heute Mittag so bleiben, auch wenn bei uns Vampiren alles schneller verheilte, als bei Menschen. Carlisle war extrem wütend gewesen und nicht nur darüber, dass ich mit Jasper das Wohnzimmer auseinander genommen hatte. Nein, ich glaube am meisten hat es ihn geärgert, dass ich mich ihm nicht anvertraut und über mein Problem geredet hatte. Oh ja! Ich hatte ein Problem und zwar ein Gewaltiges! Jasper wusste davon und er hatte gestern versucht, mich davon zu überzeugen, es Dad einfach zu beichten …

Mein Bruder kann ja manchmal so was von _witzig_ sein! Ich versuchte ruhiger zu werden und mich nicht durch diesen Gedanken in Rage versetzen zu lassen, denn das würde meinem Zimmer nicht gut tun und Dad wäre in ein paar Augenblicken hier oben. _Falls_ Dad hier war!

Ich atmete tief durch, was dazu führte, dass ich so stark husten musste und glaubte, auf mein Kopfkissen zu kotzen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden setzte ich mich langsam auf das Bett und zuckte dann, als ich den Schmerz spürte. Erst jetzt fiel mir der gelbe Post-It auf, der auf dem Nachttisch klebte. Ich erkannte Dads Handschrift natürlich sofort. Ich griff nach dem Zettel, riss ihn von dem Holz herunter und las.

_Morgen! Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen. Zieh dir bitte warme Sachen an und komm dann runter in die Küche. Ich hab Frühstück gemacht … Bis gleich Dad_

Ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust dazu, muss ich gestehen. Er würde wieder reden wollen und ich nicht … Und ich hatte so eine leise Ahnung oder besser ein Gefühl, dass er heute auf jeden Fall härtere Maßnahmen ergreifen würde, um mich zum Reden zu bringen. Und dass ich krank wurde oder war, machte bei Dad auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr. Hatte es gestern auch nicht. Ja, über Gestern war ich wirklich etwas schockiert gewesen. Normalerweise bestrafte Carlisle uns nicht, wenn wir krank waren – eine seiner Regeln – aber die hatte er gestern gebrochen, was hieß, dass mit ihm jetzt nicht mehr zu spassen war.

Ich seufzte und stand vom Bett auf.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte ich mich angezogen: Trainingshose, dicke Socken, Turnschuhe. Mein schwarzes _AIDEN See you in Hell_ - T-Shirt und der schwarze Kapuzenpullover von _Nightmare Child_! Ein bißchen Provokation muss ja doch sein … Außerdem war der Pullover schön warm, also konnte Dad eigentlich gar nicht viel sagen!

Ich warf mir dann auch noch einen schwarzen Schal um den Hals, wuschelte mir mit einer Hand in den Haaren herum, bis ich sicher war, dass die Frisur, auch ohne Gel ganz passabel aussah und verschwand dann nach unten.

* * *

Als ich nach unten in die Küche kam, roch es nach Blut und Kaffee. Ich mochte beides und leckte mir die Lippen. Weil ich es mir mit Dad gestern Abend so verscherzt hatte, war die Tasse, die er mitgebracht hatte, eiskalt geworden und ich hatte verzichten müssen.

Dad sass auf seinem Stuhl am Kopfende und las in der Morgen Zeitung. Er hatte einen Teller und eine Tasse Blut vor sich. An meinem Platz war ebenfalls gedeckt, auch wenn die Tasse noch leer neben der Mikrowelle stand. Schon von der Treppe aus hatte ich gerochen, dass Dad nicht alleine war. Jasper sass auf seinem Platz und trank. Seine Nase war immer noch getaped.

Ich kam näher und versuchte nicht zu Husten oder sonst irgend ein Erkältungsgeräusch von mir zu geben, damit Dad nichts sagen konnte.

„Morgen," sagte ich und ging zur Mikrowelle hinüber.

„Morgen. Wie hast du geschlafen," fragte Dad und ich konnte seinen Blick spüren, der auf mir ruhte.

Ich nahm einen geöffneten Blutbeutel aus dem Kühlschrank füllte ihn in meine Tasse und ließ den Abfall in einer anderen durchsichtigen Tüte verschwinden. Ich stellte meine schwarze Tasse in das Gerät und tippte die Startzeit ein. Als ich die _Start-Taste_ drückte, sprangen der Motor und der Ventilator an und der Teller begann zu rotieren. Ich dehte mich zu Dad und Jasper um, als mir auffiel, dass ich noch nicht auf seine Frage geantwortet hatte.

„Hab durchgeschlafen .."

Carlisle trank einen Schluck und als die Mikrowelle piepte, drehte ich mich wieder um und öffnete die kleine Tür. Ich konnte hören wie Dad die Tasse absetzte. „Warum habt ihr euch gestern eigentlich gestritten? Ich dachte es wär alles klar zwischen euch. Edward hat sich entschuldigt und-"

Dad hörte mitten im Satz auf zu sprechen, als ich den ersten Schluck meines Blutes trank – mich aber immer noch nicht umdrehte.

„Jasper," fragte Dad etwas irritiert. „Er ... hat sich doch entschuldigt, oder?"

Ich schluckte und hörte zu, wie Jasper über eine Antwort nachdachte … Dann hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen und ich rührte mich nicht.

Jasper seufzte. „Ähm, nein Dad. Er hat sich _nicht_ entschuldigt. … Tut mir leid, Ed."

_Doomed! …_, dachte ich nur.

Den letzten Satz hatte er auf keinen Fall ernst gemeint, das wusste ich! Ich stellte die Tasse auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und drehte mich fauchend und knurrend zu Jasper um, der aufgestanden war. Eigentlich sollte ich in so einem Moment lieber ruhig bleiben und Dad um Verzeihung bitten, aber ich spürte, dass mich die Wut überkam und ich sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte.

Ich spang so schnell auf meinen Bruder zu, dass Carlisle zu spät reagierte und ich Jasper zu Boden riss. Wir landeten polternd zwischen Stuhl und Wand. Ich schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Mauer. Ein Bild von Esme polterte zu Boden und ging neben uns zu Bruch. Als ich gerade zu schlagen wollte, packte mich eine Hand von hinten und riss mich von Jasper herunter. Dad zog mich unsanft zurück und ins Wohnzimmer.

Ehe ich noch wusste, was geschah, setzte er mich auf das Sofa und ich begann lauthals zu weinen und hielt mir den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da," sagte er Zähne knirschend, streichelte mir kurz den Rücken und ging dann wieder. Wahrscheinlich in die Küche um nach Jasper zu sehen.

Ich hörte wie er mit Jasper redete und dann seinen Koffer nahm und mit ihm nach oben ging. Mich beachtete er erst mal nicht! Ich würde es gleich so dermaßen kriegen, dass ich sicherlich für zwei Wochen ein Kissen brauchen würde! Dad war jetzt auf einer glatten 10 auf der Richterskala angelangt und kurz vorm Durchdrehen! Gestern und heute hatte ich eine seiner Top-3 Regeln gebrochen: Niemals ein Familienmitglied angreifen!

Ich musste es ihm jetzt einfach sagen, auch wenn das noch mehr Ärger bedeuten würde! Vielleicht würde ihn das etwas milder stimmen? Aber nur _vielleicht_ ...

Stöhnend legte ich mich auf die Seite, zog die Knie an den Bauch und schloss die Augen. In der Hoffnung dass die Kopfschmerzen aufhören oder Dad gleich nicht rumbrüllen würde. Was er ja eigentlich nicht oft machte, nur in Außnahmefällen – wie vielleicht diesem hier! Ein paar Minuten vergingen, bis ich oben eine Tür und dann Schritte auf der Treppe hörte.

Eine Sekunde später kam er mit einem der Küchenstühle und seinem Koffer ins Wohnzimmer. Dann ging er wieder in die Küche und holte mir eine Tasse mit frischen Blut. Die andere war kalt geworden, wie gestern auch!

Er stellte die duftende Flüssigkeit hinter sich auf den kleinen Tisch und setzte sich mir dann gegenüber. Ich versuchte die letzten Tränen zu verdrängen und schluckte. Er beugte sich nach vorne, streichelte mir über den Kopf und suchte nach Verletzungen von meinem Aufprall an der Küchenwand. Ich blieb stumm und ließ ihn gewähren. Nach weiteren vier Sekunden, nahm er seine Hand wieder zurück und öffnete den Koffer. „Setz dich vorsichtig hin, okay," sagte er leise und ruhig.

Langsam ließ ich die Beine auf den Boden sinken und rückte mit dem Rücken gegen die Sofalehne, während ich ihm zu sah. Er nahm seine kleine Lampe heraus, hielt mich am Kinn fest und prüfte meine Pupillen und die Reflexe. Nachdem Carlisle sich sicher war, dass ich keine Gehirnerschütterung oder dergleichen hatte, gab er mir ein starkes Schmerzmittel in Form von Tabletten. Ich nahm eine und spülte sie mit einem Glas Wasser hinunter.

Er sah mich enttäuscht an und als ich dem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte, sah ich auf den Boden und trommelte leicht mit den Fingern auf dem Glas herum, was ich auf meinem Schoß fest umklammert hielt. Dann sah ich seine Hand und wie er mir das Glas abnahm.

_Mist!_

Ich spürte, dass er seine Gedanken kontrollierte und ich wollte auch nicht unbedingt wissen, was er von mir dachte. Er rückte mit dem Stuhl so nah an das Sofa heran, dass er mir eine kleben konnte, wenn er das für nötig hielt und streichelte mir den Kopf.

„Erzähl mir was los ist," sagte er bittend und sanft. „Ich will dir doch nur helfen, Edward. Und Jasper auch, wir alle wollen das."

Ich sah ihn an und öffnete den Mund. „Ich hab dich angelogen," sagte ich schluckend und musste wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen, die sich in meinen Augen sammelten.

„Ja, ich weiss, du hast dich noch nicht bei Jasper entschuldigt."

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ähm, nein deswegen nicht … _Doch_ deswegen auch, aber da ist noch was anderes," sagte ich unschlüssig.

„Ja," fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue an, was er immer machte, wenn ihm was gegen den Strich ging und er unzufrieden war.

„Kannst du dich vielleicht umdrehen, während ich dir das erzähle," fragte ich ihn. „Ich glaube, ich kann dieses enttäuschte Gesicht nicht ertragen. Und so fällt mir das bestimmt leichter."

Er seufzte und stand auf. „Klar."

Carlisle drehte den Stuhl einmal herum und setzte sich wieder. Jetzt hatte er den Blick auf den Wald gerichtet. Ich sah, wie er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und die Beine übereinander schlug.

„Fang an, Edward," befahl er. Scheinbar nicht mehr gewillt, noch länger auf die Erklärung zu warten.

Ich überlegte kurz. „Ich habe dich und Mum angelogen. Gestern und Vorgestern," erklärte ich unsicher. „Ich bin vom Unterricht suspendiert worden ... seit zwei Tagen."

Er seufzte tief, aber drehte sich nicht um. „Seit _zwei_ Tagen!"

„Ja, Sir."

„Weswegen?"

„Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, gequatscht, Blödsinn mit dem Neuen in der Klasse gemacht und …," ich räusperte mich. „Mr. Facinelli beschimpft."

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt," fragte Dad weiter und ich spürte, dass er bald nicht mehr ruhig bleiben würde.

„Ich hab ihn ein … Arschloch genannt, Dad."

Er drehte sich im Stuhl um und knurrte. „Du hast was?"

Unfähig noch etwas zu sagen, nickte ich nur. Dad drehte sich wieder weg und überlegte. Ich versuchte seine Gedanken auszublenden und sang still für mich _Gives you Hell_ von _The All-American-Rejects_ vor mich hin.

„Edward," unterbrach er plötzlich die Stille und drehte sich zu mir. „Wenn du suspendiert wurdest, habe ich da noch zwei Fragen? Zum Einen, für wie _lange_ wurdest du suspendiert? Und zum Zweiten: Kriegen die Eltern nicht eine Benachrichtigung, die unterschrieben, wieder in der Schule abgegeben werden muss?"

Ich stoppte mitten im Song und sah ihn an. Dann räusperte ich mich. „Für eine Woche, Sir."

Carlisle hob eine Augebraue. „Wo … ist … der … Zettel … Edward?"

Meine Hände zitterten und mein Kopf begann wieder weh zu tun, als ich nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Schon in der Schule abgegeben," flüsterte ich kaum hörbar, aber er hatte es gehört.

„Heisst das, ich habe schon unterschrieben und weiss selber nichts davon?"

Ich biss mir auf der Lippe herum und versteckte dann mein Gesicht beschämt hinter meinen Händen, bis sie gepackt und herunter gezogen wurden. Dad war direkt vor mir und starrte mich wütend und enttäuscht an. Als er sprach, versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben, doch seine Augen hatten sich Golden verfärbt.

„Geh jetzt nach oben, Edward," befahl er. „Ich bin im Moment zu wütend, um das mit dir auszudiskutieren. Und es wäre ein großer Fehler, das jetzt zu tun. Geh nach oben und ins Bett. Ich will dich für ein paar Stunden nicht mehr sehen. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir," flüsterte ich schluchzend und er ließ meine Hände los. Dann gab er mir die Tasse Blut in die Hand. Ich stand auf, ohne ihn noch mal an zu sehen und joggte schnell die Treppe hinauf und in mein Zimmer. Wenigstens hatte ich jetzt alles gebeichtet.

In meinem Zimmer trank ich gierig die Tasse Blut in einem Zug leer, legte mich auf das Bett und vergrub mich unter der Bettdecke. Ich hasste es, wenn Dad mich bestrafte, aber noch mehr wenn er so enttäuscht von mir war wie jetzt ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** _„Heisst das, ich habe schon unterschrieben und weiss selber nichts davon?"_ ... LOLOLOL, ja Carlisle so sieht es leider aus :D Was wird Carlisle jetzt wohl tun? Er will diese Schulangelegenheit natürlich aus der Welt schaffen! Mal sehen, wie er das hinbekommt und ob Jasper Edward verzeihen kann. ... Ich habe in den letzten Tagen einen neuen, englischen Twilight One-Shot geschrieben, den ich bald posten werde! Aber erstmal geht es mit dieser Story weiter! Eure Vanessa


	5. He will always care

**Disclaimer:** Twilight und seine Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir ;)

**AN:** Und es geht weiter! Edwards Krankheit breitet sich langsam aber sicher aus. Er fühlt sich schlecht und schreit nach Daddy ... Viel Spass mit diesem Carlisle-Edward Kapitel!

* * *

Edwards POV

Ich lag wieder in meinem Bett, diesmal auf dem Rücken, was wieder ganz gut ging und hielt meinen Kopf fest, weil ich Angst hatte, er würde jeden Moment platzen. Seufzend beobachtete ich meine Zimmerdecke. Okay, es gab da nicht sehr viel zu beobachten, außer einer Fliege, die sich dort fest hielt und versuchte, ohne die Flügel zu benutzen, auf die andere Wand zu kommen. Warum macht man nicht von Flügeln Gebrauch, wenn man doch welche hat? Das ist echt blöde!

Genau so wie sie weiter zu beobachten und darauf zu warten, dass sie eventuell doch abstürzt.

Zwei Stunden waren vergangen, seit dem Dad mich ins Bett geschickt hatte und ich war zu aufgedreht und zu nervös, um ein Auge zu zumachen. Natürlich war ich selbst Schuld an meiner jetzigen Lage!

Ich hustete.

Wieso hatte ich versucht, das zu verschweigen? Solche Sachen müssen doch zwangsläufig irgendwann rauskommen, es geht einfach nicht anders. Als ich wieder so stark husten musste, unfähig mich zu kontrollieren, wälzte ich mich auf den Bauch, ging dann in die Hocke und begann zu würgen.

_Scheisse …_

Ich versuchte mich noch vom Bett wegzudrehen, aber es war schon zu spät. Ich schloss die Augen, während ich etwas nasses an meinen Händen und Fingern spürte. Sich zu übergeben ist doch das Schlimmste und Wiederwärtigste was man sich vorstellen kann – finde ich. Aber noch ekliger ist, wenn man es versucht, nichts kommt und man sich dann den Finger in den Hals stecken muss _bis_ was kommt.

Mir war schwindelig.

Vielleicht hatte ich doch eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung vom Knall gegen die Wand? Egal, ich musste jetzt Dad Bescheid sagen, damit er mir was geben konnte. Vorsichtig stand ich auf und ging zur Tür, die ich öffnete. Etwas außer Atem sah ich mich auf dem Flur um und spürte dann, dass er nicht hier oben war, sondern irgendwo unten.

Ich ging zur Treppe und stoppte. „DAD!"

Entweder hatte es sehr weinerlich geklungen, oder es war die Panik in meiner Stimme, die ihn beunruhigt hatte. Auf jeden Falll stand er kaum eine Sekunde später neben mir und begleitete mich ins Badezimmer, wo er mich auf die Badematte vor die Wanne setzte, damit ich nicht umkippen konnte. Ich lehnte mich erschöpft gegen die kühlen Fliesen der Wanne und schloss die Augen. Mir war so schlecht!

Ich hörte Wasser rauschen und dann wurde ein Waschlappen ausgewrungen, den Carlisle dann auf meine Stirn packte. Das tat wirklich gut. Ich reckte mich weiter vor gegen den kalten und nassen Lappen, den Dad langsam über meine Stirn und dann über mein Gesicht rieb.

„Sch …," sagte er leise und ich spürte, dass er sich neben mich kniete. Eine Hand hielt den Waschlappen, mit der anderen streichelte er meine Schulter, um mich zu beruhigen. „Schön atmen. So ist es gut."

Ich sagte nichts, aber öffnete dann doch die Augen. Ich musste ein fürchterliches Bild abgeben, denn sein Blick war so sorgenvoll und bedauernd, dass ich glaubte, er würde jeden Moment eine Träne verlieren. Ich atmete ganz tief ein und aus und er nahm den Lappen weg. Er sah mich besorgt an. „Hast du dich übergeben, Edward?"

Ich nickte langsam. „Ja, ich … ins Bett."

„Okay," sagte er und stand auf, um den Lappen noch mal in Wasser zu ertränken. Plötzlich stand Jasper in der Tür. „Ist alles okay? Was ist passiert?"

Carlisle antwortete für mich, während er mir den Lappen gegen die Stirn hielt. „Er hat sich übergeben. Jasper, tu mir den Gefallen und zieh sein Bett ab, okay? Und mach eine Maschine Wäsche an."

_Boh ... _Mein Bruder nickte, wenn auch etwas genervt. „Klar, Dad."

Er verschwand genau so schnell und leise, wie er gekommen war und ich hörte wie er in mein Zimmer ging. Dad fixierte mich wieder. „Musst du dich noch mal übergeben?"

Mir war zwar noch flau, aber … „Nein. Ich will schlafen."

Er nickte und half mir vorsichtig auf die Füße. Ich zitterte und hustete wieder. Er schlang seinen Arm um mich und dirigierte mich aus dem Badezimmer, über den Flur und in sein und Mums Schlafzimmer.

_Oh nein! Ich will in mein Zimmer! Daaad …_

* * *

Natürlich hörte er meine Gedanken nicht. Er setzte mich auf das große Ehebett und schlug die warmen Laken auf. Ich krabbelte ins Bett und er deckte mich bis zur Brust zu. Dann ging er zum Fenster und kippte es. Einen Moment später hatte ich einen Eimer neben dem Bett stehen und Carlisle sass auf der Bettkante – seinen Koffer augeklappt auf einem Stuhl.

Mißtrauisch sah ich ihm dabei zu, wie er zwei weisse Packungen heraussuchte und sie neben sich auf das Bett legte. Dann sah er mich endlich an. „Du hast keine Gehirnerschütterung, Edward. Und ich glaube, da denkst du gerade dran, oder?"

Ich nickte müde und war erleichtert. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall mit ins Krankenhaus, damit mich Dad dort beobachten und komische und unangenehme Dinge mit mir machen konnte! No Way! Seine Hand spielte mit den Packungen herum, bis er beide hoch nahm und mir vor die Nase hielt.

„Es gibt jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten," begann er. „Du hast Fieber. Ich werde gleich messen, aber will dir vorher schon was von dem Schmerzmittel und was Fieber senkendes geben, okay? Möglichkeit _A_ ist," er wackelte mit der linken Packung, die mir irgendwie sehr bekannt vor kam und ich wusste irgendwoher, dass ich nicht mochte, was da drin war. „Sind Zäpfchen. Schnelle Wirkung und sehr effektiv."

Genau, daher mochte ich die Packung nicht. Ich hasste Zäpfchen! Die waren was für Kinder, aber doch nicht für einen 17-jährigen Vamp- … für einen 103 Jahre alten Vampir! Aber das interessierte Carlisle im Moment sicher herzlich wenig. Mein Blick blieb auf den Zäpfchen fixiert und ich verzog das Gesicht, um ihm meine Abneigung zu signalisieren. Er grinste und schüttelte die andere Packung. „Dann hätten wir hier noch eine Injektion. Langsamere Wirkung, also ich tendiere zu den Fieberzäpfchen, wenn du mich fragst."

_Ich frag dich nicht Dad! … War ja klar, dass er die Zäpfchen vor zieht. Verdammter Sadist!_

„Gib mir die blöde Spritze," sagte ich müde und er grinste mich an, während er die Packung öffnete und die separat eingepackte Spritze heraus holte. Dann öffnete er eine andere Packung und ließ eine Nadel mit Sicherheitskappe herauspurzeln. Als nächstes folgte das bronzefarbene Serum in einer kleinen Ampulle. Er nahm sie in die Hand, damit sie ein bißchen aufgewärmt wurde. Dann gab er sie mir.

„Hier," sagte er und stand auf. „In beiden Händen reiben, bis ich _Stopp_ sage. Ich gehe Hände waschen."

Dad verschwand im Badezimmer und ich hörte Wasser rauschen. Vorsichtig rollte ich das Fläschchen oder Ampulle, wie Ärzte sagten in der Hand herum, knetete sie, übergab sie der anderen Hand und machte das selbe dort. Da sie nicht im Kühlschrank gelagert war, war sie nicht bsonders kalt, aber der Koffer hatte in seinem Büro gestanden und dort hatte er gelüftet.

Nach drei Minuten kam Dad zurück und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Er griff wieder in den Koffer, während ich weiter hin versuchte das Serum auf _Körpertemperatur_ zu bringen, damit es gleich nicht ganz so unangenehm wurde und er holte Watte und Desinfektionsspray heraus, was er auf den Nachttisch stellte. Dann zog er sich Latexhandschuhe über die Hände, nahm die Spritze und setzte die dünne Nadel auf den Zylinder.

Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und legte mich auf die Seite. Als ich seine Finger am hinteren Bund meiner Jogginghose spürte, bekam ich dann doch etwas Panik. Ich hatte eine ziemliche Phobie gegen Nadeln. Das wusste Dad, aber er versuchte, das so einfach wie möglich für mich zu machen. Ich begann zu zittern und er zog die Hose und Unterhose herunter.

_Jetzt_ hatte ich Panik!

Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach hinten und sah, dass er das Spray und einen Wattebausch in der Hand hatte. „Dad ich ..."

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wir haben jetzt noch die Möglichkeit zu den Zäpfchen rüber zu schwenken, wenn du-"

„NEIN!"

Carlisle nickte. „Gut. Dann schlage ich vor, dass du dich wieder umdrehst und Ruhe behälst, okay? Ich weiss, dass du das nicht leiden kannst, Edward und eine kleine Phobie hast, aber es geht nicht anders, weil mir die Tabletten ausgegangen sind."

_Lügner! … _

Ich drehte mich wieder zurück und sagte nichts mehr. Ich spürte das Spray auf der Haut und dann den Tupfer, der einmal von links nach rechts über die Stelle wischte. Dann wie Dad das Spray abstellte. Eine Minute verging und ich wusste, dass er das Serum aufzog. Wieder überkam mich Panik und ich versuchte leise über das Bett zu krabbeln und zu veschwinden, aber eine Hand packte mich an der linken Schulter und hielt mich in Position.

„Nein! Hier geblieben!"

Immer noch panisch vor Angst versuchte ich mich aus seinem Griff zu lösen, bis ich ein verärgertes Fauchen hörte. „Edward? Soll ich dich vorher noch übers Knie legen? Willst du das?"

Ich ließ mich sofort auf die Matratze sinken und dann spürte ich die Nadel in meinem Hintern. Ich zuckte nach vorn, doch Dad hielt mich fest, so dass ich mich nicht los reißen konnte. Während er den Kolben hinunter drückte, redete er beruhigend auf mich ein, was aber nicht wirklich half.

Ein paar Sekunden später war alles vorbei. Er zog die Nadel heraus und legte die Spritze weg. Sein Griff um meine Schulter lockerte sich und er streichelte mir den Rücken. „Gut gemacht."

Ich zog mir die Hosen hoch und er deckte mich mit der großen Bettdecke zu. Ohne einen Kommentar abzugeben stopfte er mir dann das Fieberthermometer in den Mund, zwischen Unterkiefer und Zunge. Als es endlich piepte, sah Carlisle sich das Ergebnis auf der Digitalanzeige an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und so was kommt, wenn man nachts nur mit einem Hemd im strömenden Regen durch den Wald rennt, Edward," sagte er und reichte mir das Thermometer. Ich schielte auf die Anzeige: _38,9 °C, das war nicht so gut ..._

Wenn ich wieder gesund bin, dann kann ich mich auf was gefasst machen, glaub ich. Er holte mir noch mal den feuchten Waschlappen und bedeckte damit meine Stirn. Dann packte er den Koffer wieder zusammen und stellte ihn vor das Bett.

„Wenn du dich noch mal übergeben musst, dann bitte in den Eimer und nicht ins Bett, sonst kriegt Esme einen Anfall! Und du sagst mir Bescheid, wenn du kotzen musst oder sonst was ist, hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Sir," sagte ich, während er mich von der Tür aus an sah. „Es tut mir so leid, Dad. Ich mache so was nie wieder. Die Sache mit deiner Unterschrift, das wird nie wieder vorkommen, ich versprech dir das!"

Ich war den Tränen nahe und Dad merkte das natürlich. Doch er kam nicht zu mir, sondern blieb an der Tür stehen. „Das will ich sehr stark hoffen. Aber ich werde trotzdem sicher gehen müssen, Edward! Das weisst du! Ich rufe am Montag Mr. Facinelli an und befrage ihn zu der Suspendierung. Und ich denke, dass er mich sicher sehen will! Dann werden wir in die Schule fahren und persönlich mit ihm reden, okay?"

Ich schluckte und nickte dann. „Okay ..."

Carlisle öffnete die Tür. „Ich will jetzt, dass du schläfst."

Mit diesen Worten, trat er auf den Flur und schloss leise die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich.

Tbc ...


	6. Psychologische Kriegsführung

**AN:** Hallo :) Hier kommt noch mal ein Carlisle Kapitel! Esme kommt nach Hause (keine Ahnung wo sie wieder war) und ihr Ehemann berichtet ihr, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen ist. Und dann kümmert sich Daddy wieder um seinen kranken Sohn ...

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und leider nicht mir!

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Es war Abend geworden. Heute musste ich nicht arbeiten und so konnte ich mich um meine Familie kümmern. Ganz besonders um Edward, der immer noch gegen die Erkältung ankämpfte. Jasper hatte sein Bett frisch bezogen, aber ich hatte meinen Sohn noch nicht in sein eigenes Zimmer und Bett geschickt. Ich wollte ihn nicht so schnell vom Haken lassen. Und in seinem Zimmer konnte ihn viel mehr ablenken, sei es Musik, Fernsehn oder etwas anderes und ich wollte, dass er über das Geschehene nach dachte und sich überlegte, was er mir am Montag sagen würde, wenn wir aus der Schule zurück waren. Jemand aus der Armee würde dazu _Psychologische Kriegsführung_ sagen, glaube ich ...

Konzentriert sass ich in meinem Arbeitszimmer über ein paar Schreiben. Das schwarze Notebook von _Mac_ stand vor mir und ich verglich meine Notizen mit den Daten auf dem Bildschirm. Eine Flasche Wasser und ein halb volles Glas standen neben dem Stiftehalter.

Ein paar Bücher lagen übereinander an der linken Seite des Tisches. Ich hörte ein Auto die Auffahrt hinauf kommen. Dann eine Tür, die zugeschlagen wurde und den Schlüssel im Schloss an der Haustür. Kaum eine Sekunde später roch ich Esme, die unten herum lief.

Dann hörte ich sie nach mir rufen. „CARLISLE?"

Es klang wütend und auch überrascht. Ich zuckte zusammen, als mir klar wurde, dass ich das Bild noch nicht weggeräumt hatte und die Küche noch nicht so aussah, wie heute Morgen, als sie das Haus verlassen hatte.

Ich wandte mich der Tür zu, die geschlossen war. „Oben, Liebling!"

Natürlich brauchte ich nicht zu brüllen, dank ihrer Vampirsinne hatte meine geliebte Frau mich auch so gehört. Ehe ich mich wieder dem Bildschirm zu wenden konnte, stand Esme im Türrahmen und starrte mich böse an.

„Was ist mit der Küche passiert, Carlisle," fragte sie und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Und was ist mit meinem Bild geschehen?"

Ich seufzte tief. Dann deutete ich auf den Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch. „Komm rein und setz dich, Schatz."

Sie trat in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann kam sie zum Tisch und ließ sich in dem antiken Stuhl nieder. Esme schob ein paar Notizzettel von mir beiseite und faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte zusammen. Dann sah sie mich abwartend an. „Erklär es mir, Schatz!"

Ich speicherte schnell den Inhalt der Datei, nahm dann einen Schluck aus meinem Glas, das ich meiner Frau reichte und klappte mit der anderen Hand den Deckel des Notebooks zu, damit ich sie ansehen konnte. Esme trank den Rest Mineralwasser aus und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch zurück. Ich beugte mich im Stuhl nach vorne und nahm ihre Hände in meine.

„Edward ist heute Morgen etwas ausgerastet," begann ich zu erklären. „Er hat sich nicht bei Jasper entschuldigt für die Sache mit dem Konzert und Jasper hat es mir heute Morgen gesagt. Edward hat sich auf ihn gestürzt und ich musste sie trennen."

Meine Frau öffnete den Mund. Fassungslos und empört. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht."

Ich nickte und streichelte ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen. „Aber ich weiss jetzt was mit ihm los ist," sagte ich dann etwas triumphierend und grinste.

Esme nicht! Ihr Blick war immer noch wütend.

„Das ist schön für dich, Carlisle," sagte sie und spielte an meiner Hand und dem Familien-Ring herum. Dann sah sie mich wieder an. „Und? Was ist sein Problem?"

„Er ist vom Unterricht suspendiert worden und war seit zwei Tagen nicht in der Schule," erklärte ich ihr. „Er hat uns angelogen und er hat meine Unterschrift gefälscht, um den Schein in der Schule abzugeben. Ich habe ihn noch nicht gefragt, was er die zwei Vormittage gemacht hat oder wo er war, aber das werde ich noch, Esme. Aber ich werde warten, bis es ihm besser geht. Er hat eine ziemliche Erkältung."

Sie seufzte und ließ meine Hand dann los. „Ja, diese Erkältung hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben, Schatz!"

Ihr Ton war wütend und sehr ironisch. Doch sie lachte nicht und ich auch nicht.

Ich seufzte. „Esme, ich denke diesmal sollten wir beide mit ihm reden, wenn wir am Montag aus der Schule kommen. ... Oder willst du mit kommen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist _dein_ Job. Du bist der _böse_ Cop, schon vergessen?"

„Nein," sagte ich seufzend und sie stand auf. „Esme, nur das Gespräch, okay? Immerhin haben sie deine Vasen und dein Bild zerstört. Das andere werde ich regeln, keine Sorge! Aber ich glaube, dass es, vor allem für Edward, wichtig ist, dass er diesmal sieht, dass du genau so wütend darüber bist wie ich. Psychologische Kriegsführung nennt man das beim Militär!"

Meine Frau stellte den Stuhl an den Tisch heran. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. … Also am Montag? Wieso erst am Montag?"

„Falls Mr. Facinelli oder der Direktor mir noch etwas sagen, was er mir verschwiegen hat, kann ich das hinzu addieren," sagte ich nur und zuckte die Schultern.

Sie verstand und kam dann auf mich zu. Sie beugte sich über mich und drückte mir einen langen Kuss auf den Mund, den ich erwiderte. Ich nahm ihren zierlichen Kopf in beide Hände, zog sie noch näher zu mir und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Sie löste sich kurz von mir und lächelte mich an. „Willst du eine Pause machen?"

„Würde ich ja sehr gerne," antwortete ich und sie strich mir durch die blonden Haare. „Aber Edward liegt in unserem Bett."

Sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es!"

Als sie gehen wollte, hielt ich sie zärtlich an der Hand fest und gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich komme gleich runter, okay," sagte ich leise und heftete meinen Blick auf ihre wunderschönen Augen.

„Okay," gab sie zurück und ich ließ sie los.

Esme tänzelte aus meinem Büro hinaus und ich war froh, dass sie nicht mehr so aufgebracht und wütend war, wie vor einer viertel Stunde.

* * *

Einige Minuten später klappte ich das Notebook zu und zog den Stecker. Ich räumte die Papiere zusammen auf einen Stapel, den ich am Montag, falls ich zur Arbeit fahren würde, mitnehmen musste und löschte das Licht.

Dann verließ ich mein Büro und schloss die Tür. Ich ging über den Flur und klopfte leise an der Schlafzimmertür. Natürlich war es Esmes und mein Zimmer, aber ich respektierte Edwards Privatsphäre, ganz besonders wenn er krank war.

Als ich ein _Ja_ von der anderen Seite hörte, öffnete ich und trat ein. Der Raum war dunkel und kühl. Perfekte Bedingungen wenn Jemandem übel war und er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Ich ging zum Bett und ließ mich auf der Kante nieder. Dann schaltete ich das Licht an, was nicht sehr hell war, aber Edward kniff trotzdem die Augen zusammen, schlug eine Hand vor sein Gesicht. Er drehte sich mit einem angewiderten Geräusch von mir und dem Licht weg.

„Entschuldige," sagte ich leise und ließ ihm etwas Zeit, um sich an den Lichtschein zu gewöhnen.

Er nahm die Hand vorsichtig weg und zwinkerte wild. Dann wurde er ruhiger und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und zu mir. Ich begutachtete ihn kurz mit den Augen.

„Wie sieht es aus," fragte ich ruhig, während ich meine Hand auf seine legte und sie zart streichelte. Er drehte sich weg und hustete in die andere Richtung. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Der Husten hörte sich nicht an wie ein Keuchhusten und es war nichts Schlimmeres. Mehr so ein Mittelding zwischen einfacher Erkältung und besorgter Infektion.

„Ich glaub das Fieber ist gesunken, Dad," sagte er mit kratziger Stimme und ich grinste ihn an.

„_Glaubst du_," fragte ich mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue und griff hinter mich um meinen Koffer zu nehmen.

„Ja, ich hab gemessen," sagte er und versuchte mir dabei in die Augen zu sehen, was nicht so richtig gut funktionierte. Oder mit anderen Worten: Er log mich an!

Ich öffnete den schwarzen Arztkoffer und legte ihn auf dem Boden ab. Dann nahm ich das Digital-Thermometer aus der Hülle, drückte die Taste und stopfte es ihm unter die Zunge. Während ich auf das Ergebnis der Messung wartete, nahm ich die linke Hand an Edwards Kopf und zog vorsichtig seine Augenlider nach oben. Seine Augen waren schwarz. Es piepte. Er öffnete ein Stück den Mund und ich nahm das Thermometer heraus und las die Zahl ab.

„Und? Wieviel hast du gemessen," fragte ich ihn und hielt das Thermometer so, dass er den Wert nicht erkennen konnte. Ich versuchte nicht an die Zahl, die ich ablas zu denken, um mich nicht zu verraten.

„37,8," sagte Edward und sah mich dabei etwas wehleidig an.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. 38,6°C," gab ihm bekannt und putzte die Messspitze mit einem Taschentuch vorsichtig ab. Dann packte ich es wieder in die durchsichtige Dose zurück und legte es auf meinen Nachttisch. „Am Montag gehst du nicht in die Schule. … Warte! Du bist ja suspendiert! Wir haben dann sehr viel Zeit zusammen. Da freu ich mich schon drauf!"

Er grinste leicht. „Ähm, heisst das, wir gehen auch nicht zu Mr. Facinelli und zum Direktor?"

Langsam atmete ich tief ein und aus. Dann als ich sicher war, dass ich ihn nicht erwürgen würde, sah ich ihm direkt in die Augen. „Doch, Edward! Zu diesem Termin gehen wir," fauchte ich ihn an. Er schluckte und sah auf die Bettdecke vor sich. Ich fuhr fort. „Außerdem … wenn du umkippst, bin ich da und kann sofort _Erste-Hilfe_ leisten, schon vergessen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Dad."

„Dann ist es ja gut," sagte ich und streichelte ihm über den Kopf und die Haare. „Willst du wieder in dein Bett? Ich denke Mum hat keine Lust darauf in _deinem_ Bett zu schlafen."

Seine Augen leuchteten bei der Aussicht darauf, wieder in sein Zimmer zu dürfen. Ich stand auf, nahm den Koffer und das Fieberthermometer vom Tisch, was ich mir in die Hand klemmte, die den Koffer hielt und hob mit der anderen die Bettdecke hoch. „Na, komm."

Vorsichtig stand er auf und ich legte den freien Arm um seinen Körper um ihn zu stützen.

* * *

Wir torkelten langsam in sein Zimmer und ich setzte ihn auf sein neu bezogenes Bett. Er legte sich sofort hin und ich deponierte das Thermometer auf seinem Nachttisch. Dann verdunkelte ich sein Zimmer, obwohl es eh schon dunkel draußen war. Mittlerweile hatten wir fast 20 Uhr …

Edward so früh im Bett zu sehen, war schon seltsam, das musste ich zugeben, aber es war notwendig, damit er nicht zu lange der Schule und dem Unterricht fern blieb. Na gut, er war ja suspendiert, aber ich wusste nicht wieviele Tage. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es nur Tage waren und keine Woche oder _Wochen_! Denn dann würde ich wirklich ausrasten und er konnte sich auf was gefasst machen!

Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir und sah ihn an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verängstigt, schuldig und flehend … Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte. Ich räusperte mich und stand auf, während ich ihm noch einmal durch die Haare wuschelte.

„Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht," sagte ich seufzend und ging zur Tür, die ich offen gelassen hatte. Ich warf ihm noch einmal einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Kein Fernsehn, keine Musik und nicht aufstehen, es sei denn du musst mal. Und wenn was ist, dann ruf mich!"

Mein Sohn hustete in seine Hand und sah mich dann etwas angepisst an. Natürlich wusste ich, dass ihm das nicht gefiel, aber ich musste streng bleiben, auch wenn er krank war. Er hatte wieder mal einige Regeln gebrochen und das wollte und konnte ich nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen!

Als ich immer noch keine Antwort von ihm bekam und er sich dann auch noch störrisch zur Seite drehte, um mich nicht ansehen zu müssen, knurrte ich leise aber wütend. Er drehte sich langsam wieder um und ich starrte ihn an. Meine Augen nicht mehr Schwarz sondern in einem schimmernden Gold. „Ob du verstanden hast, Edward?"

„Ja, Sir," flüsterte er dann, als er sah, dass er mich bloß nicht noch mehr reizen sollte.

Jetzt sagte ich nichts, sondern nickte einfach nur. Ich drehte mich um und ging mit dem Koffer in der Hand aus seinem Zimmer und auf den Flur. Als ich die Tür leise hinter mir schloss und die Treppe hinunter ging, hatten sich meine Augen bereits wieder in ein tiefes und dunkeles Schwarz verfärbt.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Na, na Edward! Rebellier besser mal nicht ;) Das könnte für deinen Hintern nicht gut ausgehen. Im nächsten Kapitel gehen wir 'noch nicht' zu dem besagten Termin, glaube ich, da kommt noch was anderes vorher ... Danke fürs Lesen und eure lieben Reviews! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	7. Zwischenspiel

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN: **Hallo! Ja, es geht weiter mit den Cullens! Dieses Kapitel ist nicht wirklich sehr spannend, aber ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr es trotzdem irgendwie mögt :) Danke fürs Lesen und ich freue mich natürlich wie immer über Reviews von euch! Viel Spass! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Montag Morgen sass ich in bequemer blauer Jeans und warmen schwarzen Pullover am Küchentisch und trank in aller Ruhe eine Tasse Blut. Die Zeitung lag aufgeschlagen vor mir und ich las interessiert den Leitartikel. Es war ruhig bei uns. Was wohl nur daran lag, dass Edward oben war und die anderen Kids in der Schule. Da wo mein Jüngster eigentlich auch hätte sein sollen, wäre er nicht vom Unterricht suspendiert worden.

Esme war im Garten bei ihren Blumen. Da konnte sie am Besten abschalten und entspannen. Dass ihr die Sache mit Edward diesmal so zusetzen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Meine Frau hatte eine Liste geschrieben, mit den Dingen, die bei der Schlägerei von Jasper und Edward kaputt gegangen waren – und die war lang! Verschiedene Vasen, Bilder, unser über alles geliebter Glastisch, Schüsseln, Gläser und der Wohnzimmerschrank unter anderem ...

Den Sonntag hatten wir ganz gut hinter uns gebracht und es ging Edward wieder besser, was nicht zu Letzt seinen Vampirfähigkeiten zu verdanken war. Jeder Mensch hätte an diesem grippalen Infekt noch einige Tage oder sogar Wochen zu knabbern gehabt, aber bei uns Vampiren war das ja nicht der Fall.

Ich blätterte auf die nächste Seite und trank einen Schluck. Als ich auf meine Armbanduhr sah, stand ich auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ich griff nach dem Telefon, stolzierte in die Küche zurück und setzte mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl am Kopfende.

Dann drückte ich die Kurzwahlfunktion der Forks High School – ja wir hatten die Nummer schon eine ganze Weile gespeichert – und wartete darauf, dass die Sekretärin abnahm. Ich hörte mit dem anderen Ohr, wie Edward oben aus der Dusche trat und in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

Und das Husten, was er versuchte zu unterdrücken, hörte ich natürlich auch.

Dann wurde abgenommen.

„Ja, Dr. Cullen hier," meldete ich mich wie immer, während ich mit der anderen Hand an der Tasse mit Blut herumspielte. „Ich hätte gerne einen Gesprächstermin mit Mr. Greene und Mr. Facinelli, dem Klassenlehrer von meinem Sohn Edward Cullen."

Ich wartete geduldig. Die Sekretärin verband mich mit dem Direktor. Oben hörte ich Edwards Zimmertür.

„Direktor Greene," begrüßte ich den anderen Mann freundlich.

„Ja, es geht um die Suspendierung von Edward. … Da gibt es ein Problem, Sir," sagte ich in den Hörer. „Er hat zwar den Zettel abgegeben, aber die Unterschrift darauf ist nicht meine. … Nein. … Okay!"

Ich hörte wieder einen Moment zu und legte meine linke Handfläche an den Rand der Tasse, um zu prüfen ob das Blut noch warm war. „Da gibt es einiges zu bereden, ja! Wird Mr. Facinelli auch dabei sein können? … Gut. Eine Stunde, das passt mir, Direktor Greene. Bis gleich und danke!"

Ich legte auf und trank dann einen großen Schluck aus meiner Tasse. Dann hörte ich Schritte, die die Treppe hinunter kamen und ein unterdrücktes Husten.

Er legte mir kurz eine Hand auf die rechte Schulter. „Morgen, Dad."

Ich drehte mich halb zu ihm um, als er an mir vorbei und zur Mikrowelle ging.

„Morgen," begrüßte ich ihn und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er den Rest des Tierblutes in seine Tasse füllte und diese dann in die Mikrowelle stellte. Als der Motor und der Ventilator ansprangen, kam er wieder zu mir und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

Ich musterte ihn und hob die rechte Hand an seinen Kopf. „Darf ich mal?"

Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Stirn und schätze seine Körpertemperatur ab. Das Fieber war gestern noch weiter gesunken und seine Haut fühlte sich jetzt wieder fast normal an.

„Wie hast du geschlafen," fragte ich ihn und zog meine Hand wieder zurück, als die Mikrowelle piepte.

Edward stand auf und holte seine heisse Tasse Rehblut. Dann drehte er sich um, nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck und leckte sich die Lippen. Es schmeckte scheinbar sehr gut. Dann endlich bekam ich eine Antwort von ihm, bevor ich noch mal fragen konnte.

„Ganz gut," sagte er und setzte sich wieder zu mir. „Dad, es tut mir leid. Wegen allem." Er sah mir in die Augen und ließ frustriert die Hand auf den Tisch fallen. „Ich hab nichts gesagt, weil ich Angst hatte und-"

„Warte," stoppte ich ihn und sah ihn überrascht an. „Du hattest aber keine Angst vor _mir_, oder? Ich meine vor der Strafe. Davor hast du keine Angst, das weiss ich!"

Er schüttelte sofort hektisch den Kopf. „Nein," sagte er grinsend und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Er fuhr fort. „Ich hatte Angst dich zu enttäuschen. Ich mache in letzte Zeit immer nur Mist und ich hab keine Ahnung warum! Ich versuch mich zu bessern, okay?"

_Okay! Danke, Edward! …_

Er sah auf seine Hände und trank noch mal einen Schluck. Ich tat dasselbe und sah ihn dann wieder ernst an.

„Wir fahren gleich in die Schule," sagte ich und er schluckte nervös. „Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das du mir sagen willst, vorher? Ich würde es besser finden, wenn ich das von dir höre und nicht von Mr. Greene."

Mein Sohn sah auf seine Hände und den Tisch. „Nein ..."

„Sieh mich an und sag das noch mal, Edward," befahl ich ihm. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn er mich nicht an sah oder ingnorierte. Ganz besonders, wenn es um so etwas wichtiges wie _Schule_ oder _Suspendierung_ ging. Er wusste das eigentlich!

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mir dann in die Augen. „Nein, Dad!"

Ich nickte. „Gut," sagte ich, zufrieden mit der Antwort und wir tranken das Tierblut aus. „Ich geh mich umziehen. In 20 Minuten fahren wir los. Sei dann bitte fertig!"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Klar!"

Ich ließ ihn unten allein zurück, sprintete die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock.

* * *

Ich wechselte die Jeans gegen eine schwarze Hose, die ich auf zur Arbeit anziehen würde und stand dann vor meinem Kleiderschrank. Überlegend strich ich mit den Fingern durch meine nicht kleine Auswahl an verschiedenen Hemden und Krawatten. Es war ja ein formeller Besuch in der Schule. Das hieß, ich sollte wirklich in Hemd und Anzug erscheinen und nicht unbedingt in Freitzeitklamotten.

Ich entschied mich für ein hell blaues Hemd, was ich bin oben zuknöpfte und eine dunkelblaue Krawatte – wie meistens. Dann ließ ich mich auf unser Bett sinken, zog die schwarzen, geputzten Schuhe an, die zwar drückten aber dafür ordentlich aussahen. Ich brauchte unbedingt neue Schuhe!

Als ich fertig war, griff ich nach einem hellgrauen Jackett und betrachtete mich im großen Wandspiegel. Kopf schüttelnd trat ich aus dem Schlafzimmer und auf den Flur, wo mein Sohn gerade aus seinem Zimmer kam. Stiefel, Jeans, schwarzer Pullover und schwarzer Schal um den Hals. Seine graue Jacke in der Hand und die Schlüssel klimperten in seiner linken Hand.

„Kann ich so gehen," fragte er unsicher, aber ich nickte.

Ich drehte mich einmal um die eigene Achse und sah ihn dann fragend an. „Und ich?"

Er betrachtete mich eingehend und grinste dann. „Das Jackett ist echt scheiße, Dad! Wenn ich dir das sagen darf?"

„Darfst du nicht," gab ich grinsend zurück und wir gingen gemeinsam wieder ins Erdgeschoss zurück.

Dort schlüpfte ich in meinen schwarzen Mantel, warf mir den grauen Schal um den Hals und nahm die Mercedes Schlüssel vom Sideboard. Mein Handy steckte ich in die Manteltasche und Edward zog sich seine graue Jacke an.

* * *

Wir verließen das Haus und liefen zu meinem Mercedes, den ich draußen geparkt hatte und ich öffnete durch die Fernbedienung die Zentralverriegelung des Wagens. Edward stieg auf den Beifahrersitz und ich ging an unserem Haus vorbei zu den Blumenbeeten, wo Esme in ihren ältesten Anziehsachen in der Erde kniete und vorsichtig eine Pflanze einsetzte.

„Wir fahren jetzt, Schatz," sagte ich und sah ihr kurz zu, wie sie das neue Pflänzchen mit der Gießkanne vorsichtig bewässerte.

Dann stand sie auf und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals, so dass ihre Unterarme auf meinen Schultern lagen und sie mich mit ihren Händen nicht berührte. „Du siehst gut aus, Carlisle."

Ich grinste und küsste sie dann auf den Mund. „Danke, du aber auch."

Esme sah an sich herunter und putzte ihre dreckigen Hände dann an dem Pullover und der Hose ab.

„Lügner," sagte sie leise und sah mich dann wieder mit diesem Blick und diesen Augen an, die so umwerfend waren, dass ich sie noch einmal küssen musste.

Als sich unsere Lippen berührten, schloss sie die Augen und ich streichelte ihr dunkelbraunes Haar. Eine laute Autohupe zerstörte  
diesen schönen Moment und ich sah über ihre Schultern zu meinem Wagen.

„Ich denke, das heisst, dass ich mich los reißen soll! Bis gleich!"

„Ich warte auf euch," sagte Esme lächelnd.

Ich ging seufzend von ihr weg und in die andere Richtung zu meinem schwarzen Mercedes. Ich stieg ein, während Edward schon angeschnallt auf seinem Sitz sass und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Ich schlug die Tür zu, steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und startete den Motor. Dann griff ich nach hinten, schnallte mich an und fuhr langsam über die Einfahrt hinaus auf die Strasse.

Tbc ...


	8. Die ganze Wahrheit

**Disclaimer:** Twilight und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer!

**AN:** Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Carlisle und Edward haben ein Gespräch mit Mr Greene und Mr Facinelli und die unschöne Wahrheit über die Suspendierung kommt ans Licht! Dad is not amused ;) und sein Sohn ist jetzt in keiner sehr guten Position, um es mal nett zu formulieren! Viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Edwards PoV

Da es bis zur High School nicht weit war, parkte Carlisle den Wagen nur zwanzig Minuten später auf dem Parkplatz unter einem Baum. Er war die ganze Fahrt über sehr ruhig und gelassen gewesen, ganz genau wie heute Morgen. Und ich hoffte inständig, dass sein Gemütszustand so bleiben würde, auch wenn wir gleich Auge in Auge mit Greene und Facinelli im Direktorat sitzen würden.

Er zog den Schlüssel ab, stieg aus, warf sich noch einmal den Schal richtig um den Hals und schlug die Fahrertür zu. Ich zuckte zusammen.

Langsam schnallte ich mich ab, ließ den beigen Sicherheitsgurt nach hinten schnellen und atmete tief durch. Warum war ich eigentlich so nervös?

Wer wäre denn _nicht_ nervös, wenn er einen Gesprächstermin in seiner Schule hätte, noch dazu mit seinem Vampirvater, der ihn ganz leicht in der Luft zerfetzen konnte, wenn er es wollte!

Ich hörte ein leichtes Klopfen gegen meine Fensterscheibe und sah zur Seite. Carlisle stand draußen, hatte eine Hand in die warme Tasche des Mantels geschoben und sah mich abwartend an. Dann stieg auch ich aus dem Wagen und schlug die Tür zu. Dad drückte den Knopf für die Zentralverriegelung, stopfte den Schlüssel zurück in die Tasche und schlenderte über den nassen Platz zwischen den Autos entlang und zum Haupteingang hinüber.

Ich versuchte neben ihm zu bleiben, damit es nicht so aus sah, als ob ich Zeit schinden wollte.

Wir betraten das Haupthaus, was wir einmal durchquerten, nur um durch den Mittelhof zu gehen und dann in das Direktorrat zu gelangen. Vor dem Tresen der Sekretärin blieben wir stehen, doch sie winkte uns sofort durch - in das Büro von Direktor Greene. Langsam wurde ich doch etwas nervös.

Dad klopfte an der dunkelbraunen Holztür und trat ein. Ich schlich etwas geknickt hinter her. _Vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm?_

Direktor Greene stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte etwas gequält. Daneben auf einem Stuhl sass mein Klassenlehrer Mr. Facinelli, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einen ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck drauf.

Oder mit anderen Worten: Er lächelte _nicht_!

Ich überlegte, ob ich einfach umdrehen und wieder gehen sollte, natürlich würde Dad mich aufhalten, aber ein Versuch war es wert oder?

Die Sekretärin von Greene stand plötzlich hinter uns und schloss mit einem Lächeln die schwere, schalldichte Tür. _Zu spät ... _

Carlisle trat zum Tisch und streckte Greene die rechte Hand zu Begrüßung entgegen, der sie nahm und schüttelte. „Dr. Cullen. Schön, dass sie sich die Zeit nehmen konnten."

„Direktor Greene," sagte Dad und ließ die Hand sinken. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so schnell wieder sehen. ..." Ein Blick auf die andere Seite! "Mr. Facinelli!"

„Dr. Cullen," presste mein Klassenlehrer zwischen den Zähnen hervor und machte keinerlei Anstalten auf zu stehen. Ich wusste genau warum ...

Schnell revidierte ich meinen Gedanken von vorhin! _Doch! Es wird schlimm … richtig übel! Der sieht verdammt sauer aus ..._

Carlisle warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und setzte sich dann auf den rechten Besucherstuhl. Er behielt seinen schwarzen Mantel an, was hieß, dass er es sich nicht all zu gemütlich machen und schnell wieder fahren wollte. Ich wusste nur zu gut, dass Dad das Ganze hier überhaupt nicht passte.

„Setz dich, Edward," befahl er mir und riss mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken.

Ich schluckte und ließ mich neben ihm auf den anderen Stuhl sinken, nicht ohne einmal demonstrativ zu Husten. Die Mitleidsmasche kam immer gut, selbst bei Lehrern!

Die Wanduhr tickte vor sich hin. Greene tippte mit den Fingern auf meiner dicken, roten Schulakte herum, die vor ihm auf der Tischplatte lag. Er sah mich an und dann wieder Carlisle. „Dr. Cullen. Hat Edward ihnen erzählt, warum er suspendiert wurde?"

Dad rückte sich etwas in dem unbequemen Stuhl zu recht, bevor er antwortete. „Er war unaufmerksam im Unterricht und hat Mr. Facinelli ein … _Arschloch_ genannt."

Ich sagte nichts dazu, sass einfach nur da und wartete darauf, dass Carlisle die Selbstbeherrschung verlieren würde – und das würde _sehr bald_ passieren.

Greene klappte meine Akte auf und sah wieder Dad an. „Das war leider noch nicht alles, Dr. Cullen," begann er mit meinem Todesurteil. „Es scheint so, als hätte Edward ihnen das Wichtigste verschwiegen."

Ich wagte nicht auf zu sehen, der Fußboden war in diesem Moment viel interessanter. Dann begann ich an meinen Fingern herum zu spielen und wartete darauf, dass Greene endlich los legte.

„Was ist noch passiert," fragte Dad neben mir. „Es geht doch nicht wieder um ein Auto, oder?"

Greene seufzte tief. Dann fuhr er fort. „Nein, diesmal nicht, Sir."

Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir. Währscheinlich wollte Greene, dass _ich_ es Dad sage, aber das konnte ich nicht. Stattdessen hustete ich einige Male in meine Hand.

„Wir haben seit einigen Tagen einen neuen Schüler in Edwards Klasse, Marcus Bridgefield. Er ist ein schwieriger Schüler. Ist von einer anderen High School geflogen, wegen schlechten Benehmens und noch anderen Dingen." Er seufzte. „Edward hat sich noch fast am selben Tag mit ihm angefreundet und hängt hier in der Schule immer mit ihm zusammen rum. Am Tag vor der Suspendierung haben er und Edward sehr viel Blödsinn in Mr. Facinellis Unterricht gemacht und wurden zur Ordnung gerufen. Aber das hat nichts genützt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Marcus hat das nur noch mehr aufgestachelt und er ist auf meinen Kollegen los gegangen, vor der gesamten Klasse!"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als ich Greenes Blick auf mir spürte und natürlich genau wusste, was gleich kam ...

„Und ihr _Edward_, Doctor Cullen," sagte er dann leise aber ernst. „Hat dabei nicht nur zu gesehen ..."

Er ließ den Rest offen, denn er wusste, dass Carlisle ihn verstanden hatte.

Dad schluckte und drehte sich dann mit offenem Mund geschockt zu mir. „Du hast ... Mr. Facinelli geschlagen?"

_Wenn ich wieder in die Schule gehe und Greene an einem Nachmittag nichts ahnend nach Hause und durch den Wald fährt, werde ich ihn mir schnappen und meine spitzen Fangzähne in seinen Hals und seine Aorta bohren. Ich werde ihm sein verdammtes Blut aussaugen und die Leiche irgendwo im Wald verschwinden lassen! Es würde aussehen, wie ein Angriff von einem Wildtier! Ja, das könnte ich tun ...Oh wie ich diesen Kerl hasse!_

Ich sagte nichts, weil ich genau wusste, dass alles was ich jetzt von mir geben würde, nichts brachte.

„Antworte, Edward!"

Gut, vielleicht sollte ich doch etwas dazu sagen. „Ja, Sir."

Ich vermied Augenkontakt und spürte, wie Dad versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Mr. Facinelli," sagte er dann und musterte meinen Lehrer mit professionellem Medizinerblick. „Es tut mir sehr leid, glauben sie mir. Wie sehen die Verletzungen aus? ... Hat er sich entschuldigt?"

„Ja, hat er," gab Facinelli zurück und ich sah ihn an. Mein Klassenlehrer fuhr fort. „Sie haben mir eine Rippe gebrochen und ich habe ein paar Blutergüsse." Er legte die rechte Hand an seinen Brustkorb um seinen Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Doctor Cullen. Ich sollte noch dazu sagen, dass Marcus als erster zu geschlagen hat und-"

Er wurde von Dad unterbrochen. „Es geht nicht darum, wer von den beiden zuerst zugeschlagen hat, _Sir!_ Es geht hier darum, dass _mein_ Sohn sie angegriffen hat, vor der _gesamten Klasse_ will ich meinen. Sie sind eine Authoritätsperson! Ein Lehrkörper! Sein _Klassenlehrer_! Deshalb geht das nicht! Auf keinen Fall! Und ich werde ein sehr ernstes Gespräch mit ihm führen, glauben sie mir das, Sir! Darf ich die Suspendierung sehen, Mr. Greene?"

Als mein Direktor in der Akte herum suchte, schielte ich zu Dad hinüber und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ich spürte wie er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Der Direktor hatte den Wisch gefunden und legte ihn Dad vor die Nase auf den Tisch. Carlisle nahm den gelben Zettel und las ihn durch.

Er seufzte tief, als er ganz unten auf der gestrichelten Linie mein gefälschtes _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_ erkannte.

Greene und Facinelli unterhielten sich kurz und ich sah Dad das erste Mal in die Augen, seit dem wir das Büro betreten hatten.

Kurz, nur ganz kurz ließ er mich seine Wut spüren, als sich seine Augen Golden verfärbten. Ich würde es so dermaßen kriegen, wenn wir gleich zu Hause waren. Das würde ein neuer Rekord werden, auf jeden Fall! Carlisle war bei einer glatten, fetten 10 auf der Richter-Skala angelangt!

„Doctor," fragte Greene und Dads Augen wurden binnen einer Sekunde wieder Schwarz. Ihre Wut so schnell zügeln, konnten nicht alle von uns. Mein Vater konnte das! Er drehte sich zu den beiden Männern um, die uns abwartend an sahen. Greene fuhr fort. „Sie müssten hier noch einmal unterschreiben!"

Als der Direktor Dad einen Stift in die Hand drückte und auf die Suspendierung tippte, begann ich mir einen Song aus meiner CD-Sammlung heraus zu suchen. Für die Autofahrt nach Hause! Mein Vater strich die gefälschte Unterschrift mit einem Stöhnen durch und kritzelte seinen Namen daneben, nicht ohne mir noch mal einen mahnenden Blick zu zu werfen. Er schob den Stift und das Blatt über den Tisch zu Greene, der die Suspendierung wieder in meiner Akte verschwinden ließ.

Greene sah Dad an. „Von unserer Seite aus, war es das, Dr. Cullen. Er darf Übermorgen wieder in die Schule kommen."

Ich hustete und keuchte.

Carlisle nickte und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich zuckte bei der leichten Berührung unweigerlich zusammen. „Edward hat noch mit einer kleinen Erkältung zu kämpfen, Direktor Greene. Ich werde sehen, wie es ihm am Mittwoch geht und dann entscheiden."

Und wie auf Kommando hustete ich noch mal, nur um den Schein zu wahren.

„Wie sie meinen." Greene nickte.

Dad klopfte mir auf die Schulter und stand dann auf. Ich tat es ihm gleich, auch wernn ich das Ganze gerne noch etwas länger hinaus gezögert hätte. Allerdings hätte Dad das sofort durchschaut und wäre sicher nicht erfreut gewesen. Mein Vater streckte Facinelli die Hand entgegen, sagte ihm noch mal wie Leid ihm das täte und machte das selbe bei Greene.

Ich verabschiedete mich kurz, trat dann zur Tür, die ich öffnete. In Gedanken begann ich mit der ersten Strophe von _All you did was save my life_ von _Our Lady Peace_. Trotzdem hörte ich noch mit einem Ohr zu, als Greene etwas zu Dad sagte.

„Dr. Cullen. Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn sich Edward von Marcus fern halten würde. Natürlich weiss ich, dass das hier in der Schule schlecht funktioniert, aber er ist ein schlechter Umgang für ihren Jungen, glauben sie mir das bitte! … Ich werde die zwei auseinander setzen, wenn Marcus wieder zum Unterricht kommt ... in einer Woche."

Meine Augen wurden groß. „WAS?!"

Carlisle warf mir einen tadelnden Blick zu. _Sei sofort still, Edward!_

Ich schloss meinen Mund wieder. Dad verabschiedete sich von Greene, dankte ihm für den Hinweis, wie er mein Leben in der Schule unerträglich machen konnte, in dem er mir meinen neuen besten Freund weg nahm und verließ dann mit mir das Büro und die Schule.

Dad sagte kein Wort, als wir über den Parkplatz gingen und er den Wagen aufschloss. Wir stiegen ein, er startete den Motor und fuhr vom Schulgelände herunter. Ich war in meinem Sitz zusammengesunken und konzentrierte mich auf den Song, der auf der CD von _Our Lady Peace_ als nächstes kommen würde. Als wir die Hauptstrasse von Forks verlassen hatten, lichtete sich der Verkehr sofort und wir hatten freie Fahrt. Die ersten Bäume schossen an meinem Fenster vorbei und ich wusste, dass wir in ein paar Minuten zu Hause waren und ich dann einiges zu erklären hatte.

In den letzten Tagen hatte ich so viel falsch gemacht, dass ich noch gar nicht wusste wo ich beginnen sollte, doch ich war mir sicher, dass Carlisle mir das anzeigen würde!

Ich fühlte mich so elend wie noch nie, aber ich wusste auch, dass ich allein die Verantwortung dafür trug. Gerade in so einer Situation wie dieser, war ich sehr froh über meine Selbstheilungskräfte, auch wenn diese den Schmerz nicht nehmen konnten, den ich nachher mit großer Sicherheit spüren würde ...

Tbc ...


	9. Loud and Clear

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning:** Spanking in diesem Kapitel - Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiter lesen!

**AN:** Hallo ihr Lieben! Da bin ich wieder :) In diesem Kapitel wechseln wir ein paar Mal den Pov, hoffe es ist nicht zu irritierend. Wir bekommen einen winzigen Einblick in Carlisles Vergangenheit und erleben dann mit, wie Edward die ganze Situation für sich nur noch schlimmer macht. Das geht natürlich nicht gut für ihn aus ... Viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Ich war wütend, das gebe ich zu. Vielleicht noch mehr als wütend, wenn es das überhaupt gab. Und sehr enttäuscht darüber, dass mein Sohn mich angelogen hat. Er hat mir einfach ins Gesicht gelogen, was er normalerweise nicht macht. Und er war sehr gut darin, was schon ziemlich beängstigend für mich war.

Da stellt man sich als Vater doch die Frage: Hat er das schon mal getan? Und wenn ja, wie oft schon und wann?

Ich wusste nicht, ob er mir zu hörte. Das Garagentor ging auf und ich fuhr langsam hinein und blieb auf meinem Stellplatz neben dem roten BMW von Rosalie stehen. Die Kinder hatten heute Emmetts Auto genommen um in die Schule zu fahren. Edwards Volvo stand immer noch draußen vor dem Haus.

Ich seufzte und zog den Schlüssel von der Zündung. Dann schnallte ich mich ab und schielte kurz nach rechts, wo mein Junge zusammen gesunken auf seinem Platz sass und wahrscheinlich schon einige von seinen vielen CDs im Kopf durchgehört hatte, nur um _mir_ nicht zu hören zu müssen.

Ich gebe zu, diesmal habe ich mich mit meinen Gedanken nicht zurück gehalten und meiner Wut im Kopf freien Lauf gelassen und mir war es ganz egal gewesen, ob Edward etwas davon mitgekriegt hatte oder nicht. Aber ich denke, dass er sich ganz gut abgelenkt hatte, weil er an drei Kreuzungen, wo wir anhalten mussten, nicht die Beifahrertür aufgerissen hatte und panisch hinaus gesprungen war.

Ich öffnete meine Tür mit einem Seufzer, aber blieb sitzen. „Steig aus und geh in mein Büro, bitte!"

Er fummelte kurz an seinen Fingern herum, bevor er den Sicherheitsgurt nach hinten schnellen ließ und seine Tür öffnete. Als er neben dem Mercedes stand und gerade zur Tür gehen wollte, rief ich ihn noch mal zurück. „Edward! Stell dich in die Ecke!"

Mein rebellischer Sohn warf mir kurz einen verängstigten und etwas genervten Blick zu, doch schlug dann seine Tür zu und betrat unser Haus.

Ich legte meine Hände auf mein Gesicht und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ich eins meiner geliebten Kinder in eine Zimmerecke verfrachtete. Ich wusste, dass sie das nicht mochten und ich hatte es bei meinem Vater genau so wenig gemocht, aber manchmal war es nötig. Das war Psychologie!

Eine seelische Strafe, wenn man so wollte.

Er durfte sich eine Ecke in meinem Büro aussuchen, stellte sich dort hin und durfte sich nicht rühren – auch wenn ich nicht anwesend war. In so einer Ecke verlief die Zeit nur sehr langsam, wenn man ganz still stehen musste. Man wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser. Irgendwann verlor man völlig das Zeitgefühl! Ob man nur fünf Minuten oder zwanzig Minuten dort gestanden und gewartet hatte, wusste man nicht mehr …

Irgendwann wurde man total irre! Mein Vater, der Pfarrer, hatte mich mal ganze zwei Stunden in unserer Kirche in einer Ecke stehen lassen. Das war wirklich schlimm für mich gewesen. Was ich getan hatte, um das zu verdienen?

Als wir nachts durch die Strassen gegangen sind, um zwei Vampire zu jagen und zu töten, habe ich einen von ihnen entkommen lassen. Nicht wissentlich natürlich! Ich war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Genau da wo der Vampir eben _nicht_ war! Lange Rede – kurzer Sinn, Dad war ziemlich wütend gewesen und hatte mir eine geknallt. Dann als wir zurück in der Kirche waren, hatte er mich in die Ecke eines Zimmers gesteckt für eben diese zwei Stunden.

Ich war von der Jagd so müde gewesen, dass ich aufpassen musste mich nicht mit dem Kopf an die kalte Steinmauer zu lehnen. Und mein Vater sass einige Meter weiter mit ein paar betrunkenen Freunden, die uns bei der Jagd begleitet hatten an einem Tisch und trank Wein! Das war schon sehr erniedrigend für mich gewesen. Und genau deshalb hatte ich für meine Kinder ein Zeit-Limit festgelegt, das ich niemals überschreiten würde.

Ein sanftes Klopfen an der Scheibe auf der Beifahrerseite riss mich aus meinen Erinnerungen und ich sah Esme dort stehen. Ich sah kurz an die Decke und hörte wie sie die Tür öffnete und einstieg. Sie drehte sich zu mir, nahm meine Kopf in ihre sanften Hände und küsste mich auf den Mund. Ich schloss meine Augen und sie küsste mich wieder. Dann ließ sie mich los und ich nahm ihre Hand in meine und strich mit den Fingern sanft über ihren Handrücken. Sie sah mich an und lächelte.

„Sag mir was passiert ist, Schatz," forderte sie ruhig. „Warum steht unser Sohn in deinem Arbeitszimmer in der Ecke und spricht nicht mit mir?"

Ich seufzte und sah sie an. „Ich weiss jetzt den eigentlichen Grund für seine Suspendierung."

Natürlich war das nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf ihre Frage und ich überlegte fieberhaft, ob ich meiner geliebten Frau das antun wollte …

„Carlisle?"

Es geht wohl nicht anders. „Er und ein neuer Schüler haben Mr. Facinelli geschlagen."

Sie sah mich mit offenem Mund an. Fassungslos über das, was ich gerade preisgegeben hatte. _So habe ich bestimmt vorhin im Büro von Greene auch geguckt!_

„Er hat _was_," fragte sie verdutzt und ich spürte, wie sich ihre Hand unter meiner verkrampfte.

Ich stöhnte laut. „Ja, Esme. Sie haben ihm eine Rippe gebrochen. … Und ich werde jetzt da rauf gehen und ihn mir vorknöpfen!"

Als ich aufstehen wollte, hielt meine Frau mich an der Hand fest. „Schatz! Sch … warte, beruhig dich erst," flehte sie mich an, als ich schon halb aus dem Auto geklettert war.

„Esme," begann ich und spürte den Zorn in meiner Stimme. „Er hat es zu weit getrieben!"

Sie hielt mich immer noch fest. Ich gab nach und stieg wieder ein. _Ich weiss, dass sie Recht hat._ Ich musste versuchen noch ruhiger zu werden, sonst würde es da oben gleich ziemlich heftig werden. Und ich wollte auf keinen Fall meinen Sohn verlieren!

Ganze fünfzehn Minuten später war ich so ruhig wie eine schlafende Raubkatze, die sich in Sicherheit fühlte. Ja, so könnte man es beschreiben. Zusammen mit Esme stieg ich aus dem schwarzen Mercedes, nahm meinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum, trat durch die Tür und zog den Mantel aus.

Ich hängte ihn an die Gaderobe, ebenso wie meinen grauen Schal. Während ich langsam eine Stufe nach der anderen nahm, zog ich die störende Krawatte aus und öffnete die Ärmel meines blauen Hemdes. Oben angekommen sah ich bereits den Lichtschein, der durch die angelehnte Bürotür kam.

Ich ging in unser Schlafzimmer. Dort zog ich mir das Hemd aus, schlüpfte in ein schwarzes T-Shirt und einen Pullover. Dann hörte ich Schritte und spürte Esme, die in mein Büro ging. Ich ließ noch mal das Geschehene und Gesagte von Greene und Facinelli in meinem Kopf Reveu passieren, bevor ich aus unserem Schlafzimmer auf den Flur trat und die Tür zu meinem Arbeitszimmer ganz öffnete.

Mein erster Blick fiel auf Edward, der in Jeans und Pullover in der Ecke links an der Balkontür stand. Die Arme hingen an seiner Seite und den Kopf hatte er gesenkt. Er war müde, mit Sicherheit auch noch angeschlagen von der Erkältung und zornig, das fühlte ich. Esme hatte sich einen der Stühle genommen und ihn links schräg vor meinen Tisch gestellt. Sie sass da in ihrer blauen Jeans und der lila farbenen Bluse und beobachtete unseren Sohn.

Ich schloss die Tür, nicht gerade leise und stellte den zweiten Stuhl rechts vor den Schreibtisch, so dass wir eine hübsche kleine Runde hatten. Dann setzte ich mich auf meinen Stuhl hinter den Mahagoni Tisch, stützte die Ellbogen ab und legte meine Hände flach auf mein Gesicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden und weil ich spürte, dass meine Frau mich an sah, ließ ich die Hände sinken und auf die Tischplatte fallen.

Ich sah zu meinem Sohn. „Edward! Komm her und setzt dich!"

Mein Befehl wurde sofort ausgeführt. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und starrte mich abwartend an.

Ich seufzte, öffnete dann eine der Schubladen und nahm einen Block und einen Kugelschreiber heraus. Ich legte beides vor mich auf den Tisch und schob es dann mit zwei Fingern hinüber auf Edwards Seite des Tisches.

Er sah kurz auf das Papier ...

„Du wirst mir jetzt alle und ich meine _alle_ Dinge aufschreiben, die du in den letzten Tagen falsch gemacht hast und von denen du glaubst, dass ich dich dafür bestrafen sollte. …"

Edward warf mir einen Blick zu. „Ähm und wenn ich nichts aufschreibe oder etwas _vergesse_?"

Ich grinste leicht und faltete dann die Hände auf dem Tisch vor mir zusammen. „Je mehr du mir aufschreibst, Edward. Desto nachgiebiger werde ich nachher sein. Verstanden?"

Mein Sohn biss sich auf die Lippe und nahm den Stift. „Ich hab verstanden, Dad. Wieviel Zeit hab ich?"

Ich stand auf und Esme machte es mir nach. Als ich einen Blick auf die Wanduhr warf, überlegte ich und ging dann zur Tür. „Zwanzig Minuten sind ziemlich fair, finde ich!"

Ich öffnete die Zimmertür, ließ meine Frau an mir vorbei gehen und drehte mich noch einmal um. „Keine Stichpunkte, Edward! Ausführlich bitte!"

Er senkte den Kopf. „Okay," flüsterte er leise und rückte den Stuhl näher an den Tisch heran.

Ich blieb noch einen Moment lang im Türrahmen stehen, um zu sehen, ob er sofort etwas aufschrieb. Er tat es. Dann schloss ich leise die Tür hinter mir und hoffte für ihn, dass er wirklich _alles_ aufschrieb …

* * *

Edwards PoV

Ich sah auf die geschlossene Tür und dann auf das leere Blatt Papier, was vor mir auf dem blank geputzten Schreibtisch lag. Frustriert lehnte ich mich in dem antiken Stuhl zurück und überlegte. Zwanzig Minuten können verdammt schnell um sein, je nach dem was man vor hat. Ich sah wieder auf mein Blatt und begann zu schreiben.

_Ich habe mich mit Jasper geprügelt, weil ich wütend auf Mr. Facinelli war!_

_Mr. Facinelli hatte mich im Unterricht einige Mal ermahnt, weil ich mit Marcus geredet und Papierflieger gefaltet habe, anstatt mich auf den Stoff zu konzentrieren. Er wollte Marcus vor die Tür schicken und ich habe ihn verteidigt und konnte mich dann nicht mehr beherrschen. Dann habe ich ihn 'Arschloch' genannt und er wollte mich auch vor die Tür schicken und Greene Bescheid geben. Marcus ist total durchgedreht und ist dann auf Facinelli los gegangen. Er hat mich angestachelt mit zu machen …_

Ja, das war sehr ausführlich, will ich mal sagen. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich es gleich so dermaßen kriegen würde, dass ich ihn wahrscheinlich anbetteln werde aufzuhören und ich noch nicht weiss, ob ich am Mittwoch wieder in die Schule gehen kann, ohne Schmerzen zu haben?

Ich seufzte und überlegte weiter …

_Bei unserer Schlägerei haben wir das Wohnzimmer auseinander genommen und einige Sachen kaputt gemacht. Den Tisch, den Wandschrank, Vasen von Mum, Gläser und so weiter …_

_Ich habe Mum und dich angelogen und so getan, als ob ich zur Schule gehen würde. Ich war suspendiert!_

_Ich habe deine Unterschrift gefälscht und mich so wieder mal aus der Affäre gezogen. Es tut mir leid, Dad._

Einen Moment hielt ich inne und überlegte … Ich hatte noch zehn Minuten! Seufzend schrieb ich weiter ...

_Ich habe Emmett angefaucht und angeknurrt, obwohl er mir nur helfen wollte und mich noch nicht bei ihm entschuldigt._

_Hab mich noch mal mit Jasper geschlagen und dabei sind wieder einige Sachen kaputt gegangen, zum Beispiel das Bild von Mum …_

_Ich habe mich noch immer nicht bei Jasper entschuldigt für die Sache mit dem Konzert._

Jetzt schloss ich den Kugelschreiber und legte ihn neben das vollgeschrieben Blatt. Konzentriert las ich noch mal alles durch und kramte dann in meinem Kopf, ob ich noch irgendwas vergessen haben könnte. Falls ja, sagte er mir das auf jeden Fall!

Nervös trommelte ich mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte herum, so lange bis ich Schritte auf der Treppe hörte und dann auf dem Flur.

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Ich wusste, dass ich ihm genug Zeit gegeben hatte, sogar drei Minuten mehr. Esme war hinter mir, als ich mein Büro wieder betrat und Edward auf seinem Stuhl vor fand. Er sah mich kurz an und starrte auf das Blatt Papier vor sich. Neugierig sah ich ihm kurz über die Schulter, bevor ich mich hinter den Tisch setzte und Esme zu nickte, die sich neben unseren Sohn setzte.

„Fertig geworden," fragte ich und griff einmal über die Tischplatte nach dem Text, den ich in die Hand nahm und dann stumm las. Dann stuzte ich, warf ihm einen Blick zu und ließ das Blatt in meiner Hand sinken.

„Du hast Emmett angeknurrt," fragte ich ihn Zähne knirschend. „Wieso weiss ich davon nichts?"

Edward war in seinem Stuhl etwas nach hinten gewichen und sah auf die Schreibtischkante. Zu meiner Verwunderung ergriff Esme das Wort.

„Das war meine Schuld, Carlisle. Ich habe vergessen es dir zu sagen. Entschuldige."

„Wann war das," fragte ich, ohne auf Esmes Entschuldigung einzugehen, vorerst jedenfalls.

„Als wir vom Krankenhaus zurück gekommen sind am Freitag," begann Edward vorsichtig. „Er hat mich genervt und aufgezogen und da konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Es tut mir leid, Dad."

Er sah nach unten und ich knurrte leise. Dabei warf ich auch meiner Frau einen ernsten Blick zu, der ihr riet so etwas nicht noch mal vor mir zu verheimlichen. In ihren Augen sah ich, dass sie verstanden hatte. Und meine Augen wurden wieder schwarz. Ich widmete mich wieder dem Text von Edward.

Als ich am Ende war, fanden meine Augen wieder seine. „Wenn Jasper nachher aus der Schule kommt, wirst du dich sofort bei ihm entschuldigen! Und ich meine _sofort_! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Edward?"

Er schluckte, sah mir aber in die Augen. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut," sagte ich. „Die Liste ist okay … lang, aber okay. Erzähl mir was über diesen Marcus!"

Mein Sohn starrte mich etwas verdattert an. Damit hatte er scheinbar überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

„Ähm," begann er. „Er ist neu in der Klasse und in Forks. Sind erst vor ein paar Tagen hier hin gezogen."

Er hörte auf, an seinen Fingern herum zu spielen. „Ist von der Schule geflogen wegen ein paar Sachen-"

„Hat er dir erzählt wegen was für Sachen, Edward," unterbrach ich ihn und hob eine Augenbraue.

Mein Sohn nickte. „Ja ..."

„Und?" _Und wag es ja nicht zu lügen, Edward!_

Jetzt räusperte er sich. „Er war gewalttätig. Und er hatte da so eine Gang mit denen er viel dummes Zeug gemacht hat. Er sass auch schon mal im Gefängnis, hat er mir erzählt."

Ich schielte kurz zu Esme hinüber, die perplex auf ihrem Stuhl sass und einfach nur den Kopf schüttelte. Sie machte sich Sorgen, große Sorgen, ganz genau wie ich. Langsam ließ ich die Luft aus meinem Mund entweichen.

„Mit anderen Worten, er ist ein kleiner Krimineller Edward! Und das heisst für dich, dass du dich ab sofort von ihm fern hälst."

Er wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber ich hob meine Hand hoch, um ihn zu stoppen.

Meine Augen wurden Golden. „Du wirst dich von ihm fern halten! In der Schule und auch sonst! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Das passte ihm überhaupt nicht, das konnte ich riechen, sehen und spüren. Aber es ging nicht anders, denn ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er auf die schiefe Bahn geriet, wie man so schön sagte.

„Dad, das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Oh doch, ich habs gerade getan, also rate ich dir eindringlich mich nicht zu hintergehen, Edward!"

Ich sah, dass er darauf etwas Wütendes erwidern wollte, aber in Gedanken riet ich ihm, das nicht zu tun.

„Okay."

„Edward," sagte meine Frau und drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl zu ihm. „Ich … ich bin doch sehr enttäuscht von dir. Das muss ich dir einfach sagen und ich verstehe nicht, wie du dich mit so einem wie diesem Marcus abgibst. Wie-"

Edwards Augen verfärbten sich Golden und er sah Esme an. Als dann auch noch ein Knurren aus seiner Kehle drang, war ich innerhalb von Sekunden an seinem Stuhl, packte ihn grob im Genick und zog ihn auf die Füße.

Der Stuhl kippte polternd nach hinten. Meine Frau war ebenfalls aufgestanden und zurück gewichen, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Schock. Ich drehte Edward von ihr weg und presste ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Wenn ich eine Sache ganz und gar nicht akzeptieren konnte, war das Respektlosigkeit und Aggressionen mir oder meiner Frau gegenüber.

Ich wandte meinen Kopf zu ihr. „Esme geh bitte! Mach einen Spaziergang im Wald!"

Ich sah wie sie nickte und wusste, dass sie jede Sekunde in Tränen ausbrechen konnte, aber ich musste mich um Edward kümmern und sie verstand das. Langsam ging meine Frau rückwärts zur Tür, öffnete und verschwand auf den Flur.

Ich hörte hastige Schritte auf der Treppe und dann unten auf dem Parkettboden. Ich wartete nicht, bis sie das Haus verlassen und außer Hörweite war, sondern griff unter Edward und öffnete die Jeans. Mit der anderen Hand hielt ich ihn immer noch fest, während ich ihm mit einem energischen Ruck die Jeans runter zog. Seine schwarze Shorts folgte auf dem Punkt. Er bewegte sich etwas und zitterte leicht. Ich spürte seine Panik, doch diesmal achtete ich nicht darauf.

Ich verschwendete erst Mal keine Zeit damit, den Gürtel oder den Stock zu holen, obwohl die im Schrank vor mir waren. Wenn ich ihn jetzt los lassen würde, wusste ich, dass er vor lauter Angst abhauen würde. Und _Reden_ tat ich jetzt auch nicht mehr …

Als ich die rechte Hand zurück riss und dann herunter fallen ließ, zuckte er mit einem Aufschrei nach vorn. Fünf … Fünfzehn. Ich versuchte an nichts zu denken. Zwanzig. Er spannte seine Muskeln an und versuchte sich los zu reißen, was ihm noch mal zehn extra harte Schläge einbrachte. Dann wurde er ruhiger und begann zu weinen. 40. Bei den letzten zehn mit der Hand konzentrierte ich mich mehr auf seine Oberschenkel, was ihn zwang, auf zu schreien.

Ich ließ meine Hand sinken, immer noch geschockt darüber, dass er so respektlos gegenüber Esme gewesen war. Er schluchzte und ich ließ seinen Pullover los. Dann beugte ich mich zu ihm hinunter. Meine Stimme war leise, aber ernst.

„Edward Cullen, wenn du nur noch ein einziges Mal deine Mutter anknurrst, fauchst oder sonst in irgendeiner Weise respektlos ihr gegenüber bist, bekommst du den Stock. Verstanden?"

„Ja," jammerte er leise. „Es tut mir leid, Dad. Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, wirklich nicht."

Er versuchte hoch zu kommen, aber ich drückte ihn mit der Hand wieder nach unten. Den flehenden Blick, den er mir zu warf, ignorierte ich. Langsam entfernte ich mich von ihm und ging zum Schrank hinüber.

„Bleib wo du bist," sagte ich leise, als ich in den Stock heraus nahm und den Schrank wieder schloss. Als ich mich umdrehte, war er immer noch an der gleichen Stelle. Weinte bitterlich und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen, die er auf der Tischplatte verschränkt hatte. Ich überlegte, ob ich das wirklich tun wollte, aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Außerdem hatte er selbst Schuld!

Ich trat hinter ihn und addierte schnell die Vergehen zusammen und kam auf eine runde Zahl, die bei Edward ein Schluchzen auslöste. Er vergrub sein Gesicht noch tiefer in seinen Armen und ich holte mit dem Stock aus. Es war genug gesagt …

Der erste Hieb traf genau, wo ich ihn haben wollte. Edward zuckte. Nach den nächsten zwanzig überlegte ich, wieviel er aushalten konnte, ohne dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben würde. 30. Ich ließ es drauf ankommen. Ich war nicht mehr wütend auf ihn und ihn dann mit dem Stock oder dem Gürtel zu bestrafen, wäre mehr als falsch.

Er jammerte lauter und weinte so bitterlich, dass mir schon fast die ersten Tränen kamen. 50 und ich beendete es.

Ich legte den Stock neben ihm auf die Tischplatte und streichelte seinen Rücken. Fünf Minuten später zog ich ihn dann vorsichtig auf die Füße und drückte ihn an mich. Als Edward sich an mich klammerte, schob ich seine Shorts nach oben und er trampelte die Jeans von seinen Beinen. Ich sagte nichts, als ich ihm über den Rücken streichelte, durch die braunen Haare und er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter presste.

Wir standen einfach still da und ich hielt ihn fest. Zeigte ihm, dass ich immer für ihn da war und immer sein würde, ganz egal was passierte.

Er löste langsam die Umarmung und sah mir in die Augen. „Es tut mir alles so leid, Dad."

„Ich weiss," sagte ich leise und ging mit ihm aus meinem Büro in sein Zimmer.

Dort legte er sich in sein Bett und ich versorgte schnell seine Wunden. Als ich ihn zudeckte, weinte er immer noch und ich blieb so lange bei ihm sitzen, bis er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Ich zog die Decke ein Stück höher und er kuschelte seinen Kopf müde in das dicke Kissen. Ganz zärtlich streichelte ich ihm weiter die Haare.

„Du weisst, dass das noch nicht alles war, oder?"

Er schlug ein Auge auf.

Ich grinste und fuhr fort. „Du hast Hausarrest für zwei Wochen. Du kannst mit dem Volvo zur Schule fahren, aber kommst sofort wieder zurück. Das heisst keinerlei Umwege! Keine Treffen mit Freunden und ganz besonders nicht mit Marcus! Aber ich denke, das ist jetzt klar!"

Ich stand auf und fingerte den geschriebenen Zettel von Edward aus meiner Gesäßtasche. Ich hielt ihn ihm vor die Nase. „Außerdem wirst du mir für jeden Punkt, den du mir hier wahrheitsgemäß angegeben hast, einen ausführlichen Grund schreiben, warum das falsch war oder ist! Ich geb dir fünf Tage. Okay?"

Er nickte. „Klar, Dad. … Ich liebe dich. Danke, dass du mich jedes Mal auf den Boden zurück holst, wenn ich abhebe, auch wenns weh tut."

Jetzt konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, beugte mich über ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich auch, Edward. Dazu sind Väter doch da, oder? Versuch was zu schlafen."

Ich legte den Zettel auf seinen Schreibtisch, wuschelte ihm dann noch mal durch die Haare und trat aus dem Zimmer. Ich räumte mein Büro auf, ging dann die Treppe hinunter und zog meinen Mantel und den Schal an. Dann steckte ich mein Handy in die Manteltasche und _flüchtete_ nach draußen in den Wald, um nach meiner Frau zu suchen, die jetzt ganz sicher auch meine ganze Liebe brauchte ...

Tbc ...


	10. Ein Sieg auf der ganzen Linie

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir! Obwohl? Darf ich Carlisle haben?! Biiiiiiittteeeeee *ganzliebguck*

**AN:** Huhu meine lieben Leute :) Hier starte ich jetzt einen neuen Plot, der auch wieder total Teenager-like ist, aber so was liebe ich ja und ihr auch! Jasper und Edward spielen Basketball und werden von ihrem Vater sehr schön ausgetrickst. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass der Doc ein Sport-Ass ist?! Viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Edwards PoV

Als mein Hausarrest vorbei war, also zwei Wochen später, stand ich in schwarzer Trainingshose und Jacke mit Jasper zusammen hinter dem Haus und spielte Basketball. Wir dribbelten, warfen uns den Ball aus einer gewissen Entfernung zu und versuchten auch ohne Vampirfähigkeiten den drei Meter hohen Korb zu treffen, den ich vor ein paar Tagen gekauft und am Baum angebracht hatte.

Ich stand etwa fünf Meter weit weg, Jasper vor mir mit hoch erhobenen Armen und versuchte über ihn hinweg zu werfen. Ich dribbelte zwei Mal, täuschte dann links an und sprang hoch. Dann warf ich den roten Ball über Jaspers Kopf hinweg und verfehlte den Korb nur um ein paar Zentimeter.

Jasper lachte los und nahm den Basketball vom Boden. „Pech gehabt!"

„Du weisst, dass das hier nicht mein Spiel ist," maulte ich enttäuscht und wir tauschten die Plätze.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Oder kannst du nur mit Vampirfähigkeiten gewinnen, Edward?"

„Nein," sagte ich sofort und hob die Arme hoch, als mein Bruder antäuschte.

Jaz täuschte noch mal an, sprang und ließ den Ball aus den Händen gleiten. Ich verfehlte ihn – natürlich.

Und der neue Basketball flog durch die Luft und traf den Korb genau. Ich hörte sogar das leise Klimpern der Ketten, als sie gegen den Ball schlugen. Dann polterte er zu Boden und ich nahm ihn hoch.

Jasper und Dad sind in unserer Familie die Sport-Asse! Vor allem beim Baseball macht denen keiner was vor. Ich kann zwar auch ganz ordentlich spielen, aber so konzentriert mit dem Schläger umgehen und den Ball aufs offene Feld schießen, das kann nur Dr. Carlisle Cullen!

Als wir damals nur zu zweit waren, haben wir oft bei Baseballspielen zugesehen und er war auch der erste, der es mir beigebracht hat. Dabei haben wir gemerkt, dass ich zwar nicht so gut schlagen, aber dafür fangen kann. Darum bin ich auch meistens der Läufer oder Fänger auf dem Feld und reiße mich nicht darum, wenn ein Schläger gesucht wird. Trotzdem sind unsere Baseballspiele auf der Lichtung bei Gewitter immer ein Highlight für mich.

Wir tauschten wieder die Plätze, obwohl mir bereits die Lust am Spiel vergangen war. Ich lag so weit hinten, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war, das noch in 15 Minuten aufzuholen.

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder und peilte den Korb an, als wir die hintere Tür hörten. Natürlich spürte und roch ich, dass es Dad war, doch Jaz wollte es scheinbar _ganz genau_ wissen, denn er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung und ich nutzte die Ablenkung sofort aus.

Ich sprang hoch und warf. Der Ball glitt in den Korb und die Ketten klimperten und signalisierten so meinen triumphalen Wurf.

Ich lachte los. „Treffer!"

Jaz sah mich an.

„Das gilt nicht, Dad hat mich abgelenkt," sagte er und wir sahen zu unserem Vater hinüber, der in Jeans und schwarzem Pullover, sich mit einer Zeitung auf die Bank setzte und grinste.

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt, Jasper."

„Deine bloße _Anwesenheit_ hat ihn aus seiner Konzentration gerissen, Dad," feixte ich und warf meinem Bruder den Ball zu, der ihn lässig mit einer Hand auf fing. „Gut, noch mal!"

Als ich noch mal auf den Korb zielte, spannte ich meine Beinmuskeln an und meine Augen wurden Golden. Bevor Jasper etwas sagen konnte, war ich auch schon in der Luft und donnerte den Ball durch das Kettennetz des Korbes und auf den Boden.

Mein Bruder sah mich an. „Du hast grad die Regeln geändert, das weisst du!"

Ich zuckte die Schultern und nahm den Ball vom Boden, der mir vor die Füße gerollt war. „Und?"

Jasper ließ seine Augen jetzt ebenfalls die Farbe wechseln, als er einen Schritt auf mich zu machte und leise knurrte. Ich blieb wo ich war und hörte dann ein Schnippen von der Veranda aus. Dad hatte die Zeitung weggelegt und war aufgestanden.

„Jasper," warnte er leise, aber ernst und mein Bruder grinste breit. Seine Augen wurden wieder pechschwarz, als er zu Carlisle hinüber blickte. „Das war nur Spass! Ich wollte ihm ja nichts tun!"

„Das hab ich gesehen, ja," gab Dad zurück und zeigte auf den Ball. „Gib her. Ich mach ne Wette mit euch!"

Ich ging einige Schritte auf die Veranda zu, weil ich nicht wollte, dass ich versehentlich die Fensterfront oder Mums Blumen treffe und warf den Ball in Dads ausgestreckte Hand. Er ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen und fing ihn wieder auf. „Ich kann den Ball von hier aus in den Korb werfen." Carlisle sah mich an. „_Ohne_ Vampirfähigkeiten versteht sich!"

Die Entfernung von seinem Standort aus bis hin zum Korb waren an die zehn Meter! Er stand zwar durch die Veranda etwas erhöht, aber es war trotzdem weit …

„Um was wetten wir," fragte ich und meine Augen glitten von Dad zum Korb und wieder zurück. _Das schafft er niemals! _

Er drehte den Ball in den Händen und zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn ich treffe, helft ihr Mum bei der Gartenarbeit! Falls der Ball daneben geht und ihr gewinnt-"

„Kriegen wir einen Freifahrtsschein," sagte Jasper lachend, doch Dad schüttelte natürlich den Kopf.

„Oh nein, Jasper! Aber ihr dürft euch jeder eine Sache aussuchen, die ich euch bis jetzt verwehrt habe. Im preislichen Rahmen, versteht sich," gab er zurück und ließ den Ball zwischen den Händen rotieren.

Ich sah Jaz an und wir nickten einstimmig. „Okay!"

Jasper dachte gerade an das Spiel für die X-Box, aber mir war noch nichts eingefallen. Egal ... Dad dribbelte einmal und machte dann eine Handbewegung nach außen. Wir sollten aus dem Weg gehen und den Ball jah nicht am Flug hindern oder abfangen. Wir taten ihm den Gefallen und bewegten uns aus der Gefahrenzone und bauten uns an Mums Blumenbeeten auf.

Carlisle fixierte den Korb, nahm die Hände gekonnt über den Kopf und warf aus zehn Metern Entfernung den Ball ziemlich locker durch die Ketten des Korbes.

Wir sahen erstaunt auf den rollenden Ball und dann zu Dad, der sich wieder die Zeitung genommen hatte.

_Wow! Dieser verdammte Angeber! Jetzt müssen wir diese blöde Gartenarbeit erledigen … Gut, dass er keine Gedanken lesen kann, sonst hätte ich jetzt ein Problem ..._

„Tut mir wirklich sehr leid," sagte er grinsend und sah dann hinter sich, als die Tür auf ging. Esme kam nach draußen und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie küssten sich und Dad hob eine Augenbraue. „Weisst du was, Schatz? Ich habe hier zwei Helfer für deinen Garten."

Er legte den linken Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher zu sich. Mum lächelte uns an. „Sehr schön, ihr könnt nachher anfangen. Ich habe ein paar wunderschöne Blumen gekauft, die alle eingepflanzt werden müssen."

Ich versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und legte den Basketball unter den Korb, dahin wo er immer liegt, wenn wir nicht spielten. Jasper und ich gingen auf unsere Eltern zu, nahmen die paar Stufen mit einem Sprung und wollten gerade ins Haus, als Dad uns noch mal zurück rief.

„Eine Sekunde!" Er sah Esme an, die nickte. Dann wieder uns. „Meine geliebte Frau und ich werden Übermorgen weg fahren. In ein Hotel übers Wochenende. Freitag hin und Sonntag Abend wieder zurück. Das heisst für euch beide und natürlich für die anderen, dass ihr auf euch gestellt seid! Okay?"

Ich sah Jasper an und dann wieder Carlisle. „Ähm, klar ist das okay! Außerdem können wir auf uns aufpassen!"

Er wollte lachen, das sah ich, aber Mum stieß ihn in die Rippen. „Entschuldige!"

Dad räusperte sich. „Ich weiss natürlich, dass ihr das könnt und denke, dass das Haus noch steht, wenn wir zurück kommen ..."

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Klar Dad! Was denkst du von uns?"

Jasper packte mich am Ärmel der Trainingsjacke und zog mich durch die Hintertür ins warme Haus, bevor Dad mir eine ehrliche Antwort auf meine Frage geben konnte. Dort sah ich meinen Bruder kurz an und hatte wahrscheinlich den selben Gedanken wie er.

_Wenn die zwei übers Wochenende nicht in der Stadt sind, muss das doch ausgenutzt werden, oder?_

_Und ich weiss auch schon wie! Will nur hoffen, dass die anderen mitziehen, besonders bei Rosalie bin ich mir da nicht so sicher ..._

Tbc ...


	11. You got it wrong

**Disclaimer:** Twilight und ihre Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Am Abend sass ich auf dem schwarzen Sofa und wartete darauf, dass Esme die Kids zusammen trommelte. Ich hatte frei und wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, dass ich mal zu früherer Stunde als sonst zu Hause war, um eine kleine Familienkonferenz bezüglich Esmes und meinem Ausflug abzuhalten. Und einige Dinge klar zu stellen, bevor wir aus der Tür waren!

Alice sass mir bereits gegenüber. Die schwarzen Haare etwas zerstrubbelt wie immer, einen Baseballhandschuh in der einen und den dazugehörigen Ball, _meinen_ Ball, in der anderen Hand. Sie sah etwas gelangweilt aus, während sie den weissen Lederball von der Hand in den Handschuh donnerte. Ihn heraus nahm und das ganze wieder von vorn los ging.

Ich hatte noch niemandem außer Edward und Jasper gesagt, um was es ging, also nahm der Rest meiner Kinder an, dass es wieder mal einer von ihnen geschafft hatte, sich Ärger einzuhandeln und ich hatte vor, diesen Gedanken noch eine kleine Weile zu festigen.

Ich weiss, manchmal kann ich ein ganz schön gemeiner Dad sein! Aber es macht Spass!

Meine Tochter sah mich zwischendurch an und pfefferte dann wieder den Ball in den Handschuh. Langsam war ich genervt. Ich sah sie an und hob meine rechte Hand locker in die Luft. „Alice!"

Sie sah auf und donnerte mir den Baseball in die Handfläche. Ich legte ihn neben mich. „Danke."

„Was ist denn los, Dad," fragte sie dann, weil sie nichts mehr hatte, das sie ablenkte.

„Alice, Geduld ist eine Tugend," sagte ich nur und hörte dann endlich hastige Schritte im Haus und auf der Treppe.

Jetzt sah sie verwirrt aus. „Was für ein Spruch ist das denn, Carlisle?"

Es war sehr selten, dass mich meine Kinder bei meinem Vornamen nannten.

„Warte es einfach ab, Schatz," sagte ich.

Eine Sekunde später stolzierte Rosalie mit frisch lackierten Nägeln und einem undefinierbarem Duft, der so intensiv war, dass er mir fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb, in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf den Sessel.

„Okay, wer ist in Schwierigkeiten," fragte meine blonde Tochter und warf Alice einen Blick zu.

Sie schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Ich nicht!"

Ich seufzte.

Als sich schließlich auch Emmett, Jasper, Edward und Esme versammelt hatten, rückte ich auf dem Sofa ein bißchen vor und meine Frau setzte sich neben mich. Edward und Emmett nahmen neben Alice Platz und mein Sohn Jasper blieb am Kamin stehen. Alice grinste breit und blickte in die Runde.

„Okay, wer von euch war es," fragte sie und beäugte jeden einzelnen mißtrauisch. Gerade als ich von unseren Plänen für das Wochenende erzählen wollte, hob Jasper die Hand und sah mich an.

„Ähm, okay ich," stammelte er unschlüssig. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er erzählen wollte, aber ich beschloss zu warten. Er sah auf seine Füße und dann wieder mich an. „Äh, Dad, ich … ich hab mir deinen Wagen geliehen und … ein Ticket kassiert, weil ich zu schnell war."

Er sah wieder auf seine Schuhe und das Zimmer war absolut still. Ich sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf. „Jasper, du hast was?"

Jetzt war Jasper verwirrt. „Ist darum nicht die Versammlung? Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht einen Anruf von Chief Swan bekommen und jetzt-"

Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Aber ich erlöste ihn von dieser Peinlichkeit, denn seine Geschwister begannen schon zu kichern und Edward lachte.

„Nein, Jasper! Deswegen findet dieses Meeting nicht statt. Aber danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast." Seine Augen suchten etwas auf dem Boden, was ich nicht sah.

„Wo ist das Ticket, Jasper?"

„Oh verdammt," fluchte er leise und fingerte dann mit zitternder Hand den gelben Schein von Swan aus der hinteren Hosentasche.

Er kam auf mich zu und übergab mir den Zettel, den ich ihm aus der Hand nahm und kurz überflog. Obwohl ich ja leider wusste, wie so was aussah. Ich las die Zahlen ab und warf den Wisch dann vor mich auf den Tisch. Dann fixierte ich wieder meinen Sohn.

„Darüber unterhalten wir uns nachher noch unter vier Augen!"

Er schluckte. „Okay ..."

Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder _allen_ der Familie zu. „Der eigentliche Grund für dieses Meeting ist folgender: Mum und ich fahren übers Wochenende weg. Freitag bis Sonntag Abend und zwar in ein Hotel. Ihr habt also Sturmfreie Bude, wie man so schön sagt."

Ein Raunen und Gekicher folgte, außer von Edward und Jasper natürlich. Rosalie war die erste, die weiter sprach. „Das wollt ihr mir wirklich an tun, Dad?"

Emmett grunzte und sah sie an. „Ach komm schon, Schwester! Das wird lustig ..."

Ich sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue.

Er verbesserte sich sofort. „Ähm natürlich nicht _lustig_ im Sinne von einer Fete oder so, Dad! Lustig wie ..." Er sah Hilfe suchend zu Edward.

„Lustig wie," begann mein Jüngster. „Hausaufgaben machen, lernen, Essen wann wir wollen und so weiter!"

Ich lachte. „Ich versteh schon, Edward."

Dann wurde ich ernst. „Aber damit eins klar ist! Es gibt keine Party! Ich will, dass mein Haus noch steht, wenn wir zurück kommen! Habt ihr verstanden?"

Nicken.

„Klar," sagten alle wie aus einem Mund und ich hob eine Hand, um ihnen zu signalisieren, dass das Treffen beendet war. Sie standen auf und ich hing kurz meinen Gedanken nach. Dann nahm ich das Ticket in die Hand.

„Tut mir den Gefallen und fahrt für zwei Stunden in die Stadt, okay," fragte ich und warf dann Jasper, der still am Kamin stehen geblieben war, einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Und zwar _nicht_ mit meinem Wagen!"

Mein Sohn zuckte zusammen und die anderen verließen mit Esme schnell das Haus durch die Garagentür. Ich blieb sitzen, las mir noch mal das Ticket durch. Ich hörte das Tor, was sich öffnete und dann ein einzelnes Auto, wahrscheinlich der Volvo, der die Einfahrt hinunter rollte.

Dann war es ruhig.

„Jasper," fragte ich. „Wieso nimmst du meinen Mercedes ohne zu fragen?"

Stille.

„Jasper?"

„Ich hatte einen Platten und hatte noch keine Zeit ihn zu wechseln," platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Der Mercedes stand vor dem Haus und ich musste schnell weg!"

Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen und hob den Strafzettel hoch.

„Ja," sagte ich dann wieder ernst. „Genau 70 mph zu schnell, Jasper! Hat Charlie dich angehalten? Wann?"

Das Datum stand zwar auf dem Wisch, aber ich wollte es von _ihm_ hören. Er räusperte sich. „Vor zwei Tagen, Sir."

„Hattest du vor, mir das irgendwann zu beichten oder wolltest du, wie einige andere aus dieser Familie, einfach meinen _Doktor_ fälschen," fragte ich ihn, als ich sah, dass ich noch nicht unterschrieben hatte.

Er sagte nichts und ich beschloss es dabei zu belassen. Seufzend stand ich auf. „Geh nach oben, bitte!"

Er sah mich flehend an, doch ich blieb hart. Es war zwar sehr selten, dass Jasper so etwas Gefährliches machte - ich erinnerte mich, dass es an diesem Tag nur geregnet hatte und die kurvigen Strassen nass waren - aber ich musste den anderen gegenüber fair bleiben. Wenn Edward sich so etwas erlauben würde, hätte ich sicher gestellt, dass er für ein paar Tage ziemliche Sitzprobleme hätte.

Mein blonder Sohn protestierte! „Oh, Dad! Komm schon ich wol-"

„Nein," schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab und wies mit der Hand in Richtung Treppe. „Du hast ihn dir einfach genommen, ohne zu fragen! Ich nenne das _Stehlen_, Jasper! Und du weisst ganz genau, was ich davon halte! Noch dazu bist zu viel zu schnell auf einer nassen und kurvenreichen Strasse unterwegs gewesen! Du hättest jemanden umbringen können! Und als Swan dich erwischt hat, hast du versucht es vor mir geheim zu halten!"

Er sah beschämt auf seine Schuhe. Dann drehte er sich um und ging resigniert die Treppe hinauf. Natürlich wusste er, dass ich recht hatte.

Ich hörte meine Bürotür, die geöffnet wurde und ging in die Küche und zum Kühlschrank. Nachdem ich eine Tasse Hirschblut in der Mikrowelle aufgewärmt hatte, trank ich einen großen Schluck und ging dann langsam, eine Stufe nach der anderen nach oben in den ersten Stock, um mich um Jasper zu kümmern und diese Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen. Zu weit aufschieben, wollte ich es, wie üblich, nicht.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Oh, Jasper :( Das ist ja ziemlich blöd gelaufen was? Aber ich liebe so was, lol ... Die Bestrafung von Jasper habe ich ausgelassen, also müsst ihr mit eurer Phantasie da selber ran! Aber ich kenne euch ja, das kriegt ihr schon hin ;) Jetzt wissen alle, dass Mommy und Daddy für ein paar Tage fort sind und was macht man in der Zeit normalerweise? Ganz sicher keine Hausaufgaben und so langweilige Dinge ... Wir werden sehen! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Es geht in den nächsten Tagen weiter! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	12. Bloody Friday

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** Hallo meine Lieben :) Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Die Eltern werden verabschiedet und ein paar Vorbereitungen für die Party getroffen. Und wie das bei mir so ist, geht auch hier nicht alles glatt. Viel Spass beim Lesen, eure Vanessa

* * *

Edwards PoV

Es war Freitag! Es war kurz vor vier und wir Kinder standen geschlossen an der offenen Haustür, um unsere geliebten Eltern ins wohlverdiente Wochenende zu winken. Jeder mit einem dämlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht – außer Emmett, der guckt ja fast immer so.

Als der schlanke Mercedes hinter der ersten Kurve verschwunden war, schlug ich die Tür zu und drehte mich zu Jasper um.

„Party Time, Bruder!"

Emmett grinste breit und wir schlenderten in die Küche, um einen Schlachtplan zu entwerfen. Rosalie stolzierte hinter uns her und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Anrichte am Fenster. Ich beachtete sie nicht, nahm mir stattdessen einen Block und einen Stift aus der Schublade und sah Jasper und Emmett an.

„Okay, was brauchen wir," fragte ich und schrieb als erstes Bier auf.

Rosalie, die mir über die Schulter sehen konnte, verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Edward!"

Ich drehte mich um. „Wieso nicht?"

„Weil Carlisle dich umbringen wird, wenn er merkt, dass hier Bier in seinem Haus war!"

_Punkt geht an die Blonde hinter mir! …_

„Rose," begann ich langsam um sicher zu gehen, dass sie verstand. „Das wird eine Party, okay? Es gibt keine Party _ohne_ Alkohol, versteh das doch! Außerdem wird alles wieder verschwunden sein, noch bevor die zwei zurück sind!"

„Genau," stimmte Jasper mir zu und überlegte. „Schreib _Wodka_ auf!"

Ich zuckte die Schultern und schrieb, während Rose hinter mir am liebsten in Ohnmacht gefallen wär.

* * *

Nur eine viertel Stunde später hatten wir eine große Einkaufsliste und Alice und Emmett hatten sich den Jeep genommen, um zum Supermarkt und Getränkehandel zu fahren.

Während ich mit Jasper das Wohnzimmer etwas umräumte und dekorierte – wir hatten schon ein paar Leute aus der Schule informiert – sass Rosalie schmollend und angezickt auf dem Sofa und sah uns zu. Als Jazz meinte, dass das Sofa ein Stück an die Wand musste, sah ich sie an.

„Rose! Wenn du schon nicht mitfeiern oder helfen willst, dann verzieh dich nach oben, okay," fauchte ich wütend.

Sie knurrte und ihre Augen wurden Golden. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und sprang dann einfach ohne Vorwarnung auf mich zu. Wir gingen zu Boden. Ich warf sie von mir runter und sie landete auf dem schwarzen Sessel, der nach hinten polterte. Doch sie war schon wieder auf den Beinen und nahm Anlauf.

Als sie sich mit ihren langen Beinen abstieß und auf mich zu flog, warf ich mich so schnell zur Seite, dass sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig stoppen konnte und flog durch die Glasscheibe des Wohnzimmers. Es klirrte und Rose schrie so gellend auf, dass ich wieder einmal froh war, keine Nachbarn zu haben.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als ich mich nach ihr umdrehte.

_Oh, ooohhh …_

Obwohl ich sie hasste wie die Pest, stand ich auf und lief erschrocken zu ihr. Sie lag halb drinnen und halb draußen. Auf dem Rücken und mit Scherben bedeckt. Einige steckten in ihrem Arm und ihrer Schulter. Meine Schwester stöhnte laut und versuchte auf zu stehen, doch die Schmerzen waren scheinbar zu groß.

Ich schluckte.

„Rose, dass," begann ich und merkte wie meine Knie weich wurden. „Das wollte ich nicht."

Sie sagte nichts, aber legte sich keuchend auf die Seite. Ich sah Glas in ihrem rechten Arm und der Hand. Dann hatte auch Jasper seinen Schock überwunden und versuchte ihr auf zu helfen.

„Rose, komm schon!"

Sie jaulte auf. Doch es half nichts, wir mussten sie auf die Beine stellen.

Ich nahm sie vorsichtig an der anderen Seite und wir schleppten sie zum Sofa, wo wir sie hin setzten. Sie sah keinen von uns an, sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihre Oberschenkel, die so sehr zitterten, dass der Boden wackelte.

„Bin ich tot," fragte sie dann verunsichert und sah mich an.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Nein. Du kannst nicht sterben!"

Während ich versuchte, so gefasst wie möglich zu klingen, hörten wir ein Auto, was die Einfahrt hinauf kam. Jasper raste zur Tür und sah mich an. „Emmett und Alice!"

Ich ging in die Küche und nahm ein Handtuch, was ich dann um Rosalies blutende Hand wickelte. Sie zuckte zusammen. „Nicht! Das tut doch weh, du Idiot!"

Ein paar Sekunden später kamen unsere Geschwister durch die Tür. Beide vollbepackt mit braunen Tüten bis zum Hals. Als sie das Chaos sahen, stellten sie die Tüten sofort ab und kamen zu uns.

Alice setzte sich zu Rosalie auf das Sofa und starrte uns an. „Was ist passiert? Kann man euch zwei nicht mal eine Stunde allein lassen, ohne, dass ihr euch an die Gurgel geht?"

Wenn die Situation witzig gewesen wäre, hätte ich gelacht. Aber so war es nicht!

Wir hatten das Wohnzimmer demoliert – wieder mal – und ich hatte meine Schwester verletzt! Damit hatte ich auch wieder eine Regel von Dad gebrochen. Niemals ein Familienmitglied angreifen und sei es auch zum Spass! Wenn der das raus bekommt, bin ich so was von fällig!

„Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus fahren," sagte Jasper plötzlich und alle starrten ihn an.

„Nein," rief ich. „Kannst du die Splitter nicht einfach rausholen oder so?"

Bei mir machte sich Panik breit. Wenn wir im Krankenhaus auftauchen würden, würde der Arzt, der sie behandelt doch sofort Dad anrufen, egal ob er im Urlaub war, oder nicht.

Mein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat sich das Handgelenk gestaucht, Edward. Die Heilung wird sowieso etwas dauern, egal ob wir ins _Community Hospital _fahren oder nicht! Aber es ist auf jeden Fall besser!"

„JASPER! TU DOCH WAS. ES TUT WEH," schrie Rosalie laut und fing dann an zu weinen.

Ich ließ mich auf dem Couchtisch nieder, der diesmal heil geblieben war und legte meinen Kopf in die Hände. Wenn Rosalie heult, dann ist es echt schlimm! Wir hatten keine andere Wahl mehr. Vielleicht konnten wir den Kollegen von Dad überzeugen ihn nicht anzurufen, aber … Na, ja ein Versuch war es wert. Ich ließ meine Hände sinken.

„Okay, wir fahren," sagte ich dann und stand auf. „Jasper, Rose und ich! Alice, kannst du versuchen einen Glaser zu bestellen?"

„Edward, es ist Freitag Nachmittag," erinnerte sie mich, doch dann hob sie die Hände. „Okay, ich gebe mein Bestes!"

_Weiss ich doch, Alice ..._

Jasper holte Dads Koffer und desinfizierte die Wunden auf Rosalies Arm gründlich. Dann nahm er einen dicken schwarzen Dreiecksverband, knotete die Enden zusammen und legte ihn ihr um den Hals. Rose bettete ihren ledierten Arm hinein und ich nahm meine Schlüssel vom Sideboard. Jasper legte unserer Schwester eine Jacke um die Schultern und gemeinsam verließen wir das Haus durch die Zwischentür.

Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um sie etwas zu beruhigen, doch sie fauchte nur und schüttelte mich ab.

„Fass mich nicht an, Edward Cullen! Überleg dir lieber schon mal eine super Entschuldigung für Dad! Wenn ich ihm das nämlich am Sonntag erzähle, dann-"

Ich hielt sie an dem gesunden Arm fest und sah ihr in die Augen. „Rosie, bitte … es tut mir wirklich leid! Sag es ihm nicht, okay?"

Doch sie hörte nicht auf mein Betteln und Flehen, sondern stieg schnur stracks in den Wagen, wo Jasper bereits auf dem Beifahrersitz trohnte und sich anschnallte. Ich sah sie einen Moment lang durch die Scheibe meines Volvos an, doch sie sah verärgert weg. Ich seufzte und stieg dann ein.

Als ich aus unserer Doppelgarage herauspreschte und auf die Strasse rollte, um in die Stadt zu fahren, überlegte ich wie ich diesen kleinen Unfall am Besten im Krankenhaus vorbringen konnte. Dass ich meiner Vampirschwester ausgewichen war und sie deshalb im hohen Bogen in und _durch_ unsere Fensterfront gedonnert war, ließ ich sofort links liegen …

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Oh, oh ... Ich glaube, dass Rosalie jetzt auch noch verletzt wurde, wird Dad in keinster Weise freuen ;) Wie wird denn der Besuch im Krankenhaus verlaufen? Haben die Kinder mal Glück und müssen den Kollegen von Carlisle nichts erklären? Wird Rosalie Edward bei Daddy verpetzen? Und wie ist es mit der Party? Mehr im nächsten Kapitel in den nächsten Tagen!

Ach so, es gibt ja auch einige Jasper Fans, die diese Story verfolgen ;) Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich diese letzte Bestrafung von Jasper ausgelassen habe, aber da die Story ja schon seit ein paar Jahren komplett fertig ist, möchte ich da nichts mehr großartig abändern - weder in einem Kapitel, noch im Plot selbst. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das und es ist nicht all zu tragisch :( ... Ich meine mich aber zu erinnern, dass irgendwann noch mal eine Jasper Szene kommt, bin mir aber nicht sicher. Danke für euer Verständnis! Eure Vanessa


	13. Eingeschüchterte Vampire

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir :)

**AN:** Hallo meine Lieben! In diesem kleinen Kapitel sind Edward und Co. unter anderem im Krankenhaus und Edward hängt seinen düsteren Gedanken nach ... Viel Spass beim Lesen und tausend Dank für eure tollen Reviews :) Eure Vanessa

* * *

Edwards PoV

Wir sassen in der Wartezone im Krankenhaus und warteten auf einen von Dads Kollegen. Natürlich, es heisst ja nicht umsonst _Wartezone_! Während der Fahrt über, hatte ich nicht mehr versucht Rosalie davon zu überzeugen, die Klappe zu halten und Carlisle nichts von diesem bedauerlichen Unfall mit der Fensterfront zu sagen. Ich wusste, dass sie es doch machen würde und auch nur, um mir eins auszuwischen.

Blöde Kuh!

Wenigstens hatte sie aufgehört zu heulen. Das war ja schon mal was und man konnte denken, dass es doch nicht so schlimm sei, wie zuerst angenommen.

Also warteten wir und warteten. Rose sass zwischen Jasper und mir, hielt ihren Arm fest, der in der Schlinge lag und sah auf ihre Knie. Also eigentlich _sass_ nur ich, denn mein Bruder stand neben den Stühlen und hatte sich an die weisse triste Wand gelehnt.

Er konnte im Moment nicht sitzen, weil er diese kleine Diskussion mit Dad über den Mercedes in seinem Arbeitszimmer gehabt hat. Jaz würde erst mal nicht mehr sitzen können, das war klar!

Was sein Auto anging, war Carlisle sehr strikt und ging keine Kompromisse ein.

Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Tuts noch weh," fragte ich so leise wie möglich, damit uns niemand hören konnte.

Er sah zu mir und fletschte die Zähne. „Was glaubst du denn, Edward?"

„Entschuldige."

Ich hätte mir denken können, dass er auf dieses Thema etwas allergisch reagieren würde.

Dann endlich ging die Tür des Behandlungszimmers auf und ein braunhaariger Arzt – ich hatte ihn schon öfter mal gesehen, aber den Namen konnte ich mir immer noch nicht merken – stand vor uns. Er ließ seinen Blick über unsere Gesichter schweifen und sah dann unsere Schwester an.

„Rosalie Cullen?"

_Schnellmerker! Wer von uns ist denn noch weiblich und trägt eine Schlinge um den Hals, hä?_

„Ja," sagte sie leise und erhob sich von dem unbequmen Stuhl.

Der Kollege von Dad grinste und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Da haben sie sich aber einen guten Tag ausgesucht, jetzt wo ihr Vater für ein paar Tage nicht da ist."

Ich stand ebenfalls auf.

„Soll ich mitkommen, Rose," fragte ich und hoffte, dass sie j_a_ sagen würde. Schließlich hatte ich zu den Verletzungen beigetragen – gewissermaßen, ich hätte ja auch einfach stehen bleiben können. Dann wär sie halt in mich reingesprungen und _nicht_ in die Scheibe!

Ihre Antwort kam nicht überraschend. „Nein!"

Ich seufzte als der Arzt sie in das Zimmer eskortierte und dann die Tür schloss. Jasper kam auf die andere Seite und starrte ebenfalls auf die Tür.

„Sie wird irgendwas sagen … bestimmt! Der wird Dad anrufen und er wird herkommen und dann kannst du dich von der Welt verabschieden, Edward!"

Ich sah zu ihm und zuckte die Schultern. „Rose hat aber mehr dazu beigetragen als ich!"

„Glaubst du, das interessiert Carlisle noch, wenn er herausfindet, dass wir eine unerlaubte Party machen wollten und du Alkohol haben wolltest?"

Langsam ging er mir mit seiner Besserwisserei auf die Nerven.

„Wer wollte denn, dass ich _Wodka_ auf die Liste schreibe?"

„Hast auch wieder Recht!"

Damit war diese Diskussion beendet und wir sassen schweigend nebeneinander und hörten dem Geschehen in dem Behandlungsraum vor uns zu. Ich lehnte mich wieder zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte. „Wir machen die Party aber doch noch, oder?"

Ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir haben ja jetzt schon alles besorgt! Wär doch schade um das ganze Essen und die Getränke! Außerdem haben wir schon einigen Leuten Bescheid gesagt und die werden uns umbringen, wenn wir jetzt absagen!"

„Die Cullens halten immer ihr Wort," sagte ich leise und fixierte wieder die Tür vor mir.

Nach geschlagenen 30 Minuten ging die Tür wieder auf und Rosalie stand im Türrahmen. Sie sah etwas fertig aus. Der weisse Verband kam unter ihrer Bluse zum Vorschein und die Schiene um das Handgelenk war auch nicht zu übersehen.

_Wunderbar! Einfach wunderwar!Ich werde erst mal nie wieder sitzen können, wenn Dad Übermorgen nach Hause kommt! Auch wenn Rose sich diesmal nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte und mich angegriffen hat! Wir haben beide die Regel gebrochen und Carlisle wird das ganz sicher nicht lustig finden … _

Jasper stand auf und sah sie an. „Können wir gehen?"

Sie nickte und wandte sich dem Gang zu, ohne mich anzusehen. Jasper ging mit ihr vorraus und ich folgte in gebührendem Abstand. Ich wollte versuchen, sie nicht noch mehr zu verärgern! Wer weiss, was sie unserem Vater noch alles erzählen würde. Ich sage nur: Party und Alkohol! Wir verließen das Forks Community durch den Haupteingang und sprangen in den Jeep.

_Gott sei Dank hat uns sonst niemand gesehen! _

* * *

Als wir wieder zu Hause waren und das Garagentor sich geschlossen hatte, hatte ich den Vorfall schon fast vergessen oder besser verdrängt. Ich kam ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich auf dem Sofa nieder, wo Alice auf mich wartete. Ich streckte meine langen Beine aus, reckte mich und starrte skeptisch auf die zerstörte Glasfront in unseren Garten und Wald hinaus. Alice hatte bereits die Scherben aufgefegt. Wenigstens etwas.

Aber der kalte Wind zog natürlich trotzdem durch das ganze Haus!

Dann drehte ich meinen Kopf zu meiner Schweser und seufzte. „Und? Hast du jemanden erreicht?"

„Edward," sagte sie leise, während sie wieder mit einem Baseball in der Hand herumspielte. „Ich hab niemanden erreicht, sorry ..."

Ich schluckte und überlegte was ich Dad erzählen würde, wenn er am Sonntag Abend hier in seinem Wohnzimmer und Haus stehen würde und nur Scherben und eine große _Öffnung_ vor fand. Alice grinste, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah und gab mir mit dem Ellbogen einen Stoß in die Seite.

„War nur Spass, Bruderherz," sagte sie kichernd. „Ich habe die Notfallnummer angerufen. Die kommen Morgen Vormittag und bringen direkt die richtige Scheibe mit!"

Ich sah sie wütend an. „Musst du mir so einen Schreck einjagen, Alice?"

„Tschuldige," gab sie zurück und warf den Ball von der einen in die andere Hand. „Ich wollte nur dein dummes Gesicht sehen!"

Wir hörten wie Rosalie hoch in ihr Zimmer ging und während dessen herumfluchte. Über mich und über sich selbst, weil sie den Streit angefangen und provoziert hatte.

Ja, das würde Dad ganz sicher nicht gefallen. Rose konnte sich schon mal auf was gefasst machen!

Tbc ...


End file.
